Children of Loss
by Allen Walker Yuu
Summary: The Lotus Hotel, es el paraíso por el precio correcto. Nico colapsa frente al Lotus Hotel y es salvado por el gerente, Percy. ¿Pero es esto realmente el paraíso?(TRADUCCIÓN)
1. Cada final debe tener su inicio

**Cada final debe tener un inicio  
**  
Capitulo 1

Tres meses. Ese es el tiempo que Nico ha pasado en las calles desde que su familia lo hecho. Su padre no toleraba a un "marica" viviendo bajo su techo. El hombre nunca lo había querido de todas formas, los moretones desvanecidos en su piel era prueba de ello. Su estómago rugió por la que parecía la millonésima vez en la pasada hora. Nico no había comido nada en casi una semana. Su cuerpo temblaba por la falta de sueño, sólo esperando a. La mayoría de las noches las pasaba en callejones oscuros, llorando y encogiéndose cuando escuchaba algún sonido cercano. 

Hubiera preferido ser miserable con su familia a estar aquí fuera, sólo. Los otros vagabundos no eran amistosos. No podía acudir a ellos pidiendo comida o protección. Se mantenía alejado de ellos a toda costa, mejo evitar meterse en problemas solo por la ropa que traía puesta.

Las calles de los ángeles ahora eran su hogar. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a sobrevivir en este lugar? Pandillas, violadores, vendedores de drogas, las posibilidades de ser asesinado eran infinitas. ¿Acaso sus padres se preocupaban tan poco por él que no tenían problema en lanzarlo a un lugar así? Nico sintió lágrimas formándose de nuevo. ¿Estaba peleando contra lo inevitable?¿ Y si sólo se hacía ovillo y moría? Probablemente podría encontrar algún vidrio roto en algún basurero y terminar con esto.

Nico tropezó con alguien. En su débil estado cayó al suelo aterrizando en una pila de bolsas de basura. El hombre contra el que había chocado le refunfuño, se sacudió la camisas y siguió caminando. Las lágrimas empezaron a caer de su rostro mientras estaba en la pila de basura. ¿Porque esto le estaba pasando? ¿Qué había hecho para merecerse esto? él era un niño bueno. Sacaba buenas calificaciones en la escuela, aunque había dejado de ir después de que lo echaran. ¿Cuál sería el punto de ir? Nico no era de los que se metía en problemas. Su hermana, Bianca, seguido lo molestada acerca de lo inocente que era. Todavía no había tenido sexo y casi cumplía diecisiete. Entonces, ¿porque el destino había decidido hacerlo sufrir así?

Llorando, Nico salió de la pila de basura. Tropezó casi cayendo en un poste de luz. Miro a su alrededor. Aparentemente estaba en una zona rica de la ciudad. Tal vez pudiera conseguir algunas sobras de la parte de atrás de los restaurantes. La gente rica desperdicia comida ¿no? Nico sólo podía esperar que así fuera.

Tratando de aguantar las lágrimas, continuó caminando, no conocía realmente esta parte de la ciudad, así que no sabía dónde podía buscar comida. Dudaba que pudiera encontrar algún empleado o gerente que aceptara dársela gratis. No en esta ciudad. Cuando cruzaba la calle un taxi dio vuelta en la esquina quitándolo del camino y mojándole de paso. Sacudió la cabeza intentando quitarse el agua sucia del cabello; No es como sí empeorara su apariencia, ya estaba cubierto de mugre. No había tomado un baño en días. Su única oportunidad de tomar uno era encontrar alguna fuente de agua y remojarse simplemente. Extrañaba su ducha caliente. Siseo y continuo su camino por las pobladas calles.

Cuando alcanzo el corazón del distrito rico, se dio cuenta de un alto hotel. Le cálculo cerca de 70 u 80 pisos. Se acercó más al brillante edificio, mirando por las ventanas. El lugar parecía ser un restaurante, uno muy lindo. No podía ser menos de 5 estrellas. Las personas comían cordero y cortés mientras platicaban amenamente. Hizo que se le hiciera agua a la boca. Se forzó a sí mismo a mirar a otro lado, sabiendo que él no podría tenerlo. Miro el letrero del hotel The Lotus Hotel.

Sus piernas gritaban de dolor mientras intentaba caminar, Su cuerpo restaba tan cansado. ¿Y si sólo se hacía ovillo y moría? pensó de nuevo. Sería más sencillo, sus padres ni lo extrañarían. Nadie lo haría. Colapso contra la pared del hotel, deslizándose lentamente hasta el piso. Presión sus rollizas contra su pecho y empezó a llorar de nuevo. Oculto su rostro entre las rodillas para que la gente no lo viera llorar. Escucho una puerta abrirse, pero no volteo. Miro por debajo de sus brazos a la persona que acababa de salir sólo para ver las rodillas del desconocido.

"No, todo estará bien" era un muchacho. "si, dejo el paquete hace unas horas, te lo mandare sí quieres." El chico declaro. "No, no fue así" otra pausa "No. Él intentó agarrar su culo mientras ella estaba en el escenario. No hubo negociación conmigo." Paro de nuevo. "Sí. Le...informe acerca de la inestabilidad de las acciones de su compañía ".

Nico se regañó a sí mismo por escoger este punto para colapsar. Él no quería que alguien lo viera así. La gente que pasaba era diferente, pero esto se trataba de alguien de cerca. Sin embargo, algo en la voz del chico atraía a Nico. Quería mirar hacia arriba y ver quien estaba hablando, pero no quería tomar el riego de tener que hacer contacto visual. Prefería que el extraño lo ignorara y regresara al hotel.

Nico supuso que debería levantarse. Intentar irse sin llamar la atención. Pero cuando intentó pararse su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas y colapso en el pavimento. Su mejilla ahora dolía, pero realmente no le importaba. Sólo quería recostarse ahí. Sus párpados se volvieron muy pesado y el los dejo caer.

Nico soltó un gruñido mientras parpadeaba y encontraba una figurara frente a él. Sintió una mano cálida quitar su cabello del rostro. "¿Estas bien?" Escucho la voz de hace unos momentos preguntar.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y Nico pudo distinguir una figura más pequeña acercando se al otro extraño. " Percy, Luke está preguntando por ti, ¿que estás haciendo aquí afuera?"

"Hablando al jefe" Nico sintió unos brazos pasar por debajo de él. "¿Podrías abrir la puerta por mi Leo?"

La figura más pequeña dio un paso hacia atrás y de movió hacia la puerta. Unos brazos fuertes envolvieron a Nico levantándolo hacia el pecho del extraño. Que su nombre debía ser Percy. "Claro, jefe, pero ¿qué hará con él?

Nico gimió de nuevo y volteo a ver de nuevo a este tal Percy, su rostro estaba levantando así que no podía ver bien sus rasgos más que el cabello negro. "Hacerme cargo de él, luce como sí necesitará comida y un lugar para quedarse"

"Pero-"

"Sin peros. Actúas como sí esto no fuera común por aquí"

Nico se dio cuenta que Leo era de su misma estatura. Él era de origen hispano, sus ojos estaban atentos a Percy. El antes mencionado camino hacia el hotel y tuvo que cerrar los ojos por las luces brillantes sobre él. Escucho el elevador timbrar. Inconscientemente se acercó más al calor del pecho en el que estaba recargado. Mantuvo sus ojos abiertos por un momento. Estaban en un elevador. Leo volteo a verlo, dándole una sonrisa amistosa. "Esta consiente". Nico volteó a ver a su salvador. Percy lo volteo a ver. Sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse de nuevo y lo último que vio fue unos cálidos ojos verdes mirándolo.

Nico parpadeó una par de veces permitiéndole a sus ojos ajustarse al brillante cuarto. Estaba en una especie de suite, su nariz capto de inmediato el olor de comida preparándose. Observo el sofá en el que estaba recostado. Todo en este lugar era más lindo y lujoso de lo que su familia tenía en casa. Escucho un plato ser puesto en una superficie. Lleno de curiosidad Nico se levantó del sofá y salió por la puerta siguiendo el olor a comida. Se encontró a sí mismo en la cocina, unas cuantas rebañada de pan en un plato pequeño y una olla con lo que era probablemente sopa en la estufa. Parado enfrente de un refrigerador abierto se encontraba el chico alto que lo había sacado de las calles.

Le daba la espalda y estaba buscando por algo en el refrigerador. Finalmente saco una botella de agua. Se dio la vuelta y vio a Nico en el marco de la puerta "Estas despierto", el chico dijo, dejando la botella en el barra de la cocina junto al pan. Miro a Nico con curiosidad mientras que el menor se queda parado ahí mirando a las rebañadas de pan. "Es para ti."

"Qu-que?" Nico dijo sorprendido, su voz irritada por la falta de uso.

El pelinegro se dio la vuelta y quitó la olla de la estufa, vaciando su contenido en un tazón que lo puso entre el pan y el agua. "Come." Apunto a la comida frente a él. Nico iba a decir que no pero su estómago se quejó de nuevo. Silenciosamente se sentó en el banquillo y acerco la comida. Tomó un pedazo de pan y lo metió a su boca, un gemido salió de sus labios mientras el pedazo de pan se deslizaba por su garganta. El otro muchacho lo miraba con interés mientras comía. "Entonces, ¿cuál es tu nombre?"

Nico lo miro mientras tragaba una cucharada llena de sopa. "Nico" tomó un trago de agua, alejando su vista de la mirada del otro. La mirada del otro era penetrante, la forma en la que sus ojos lo miraban lo hacían sentir incómodo. "gr-gracias por todo esto"

El muchacho hizo un ademan con la mano. "ni lo menciones. Es algo común por aquí" Nico mordisqueo su pan. "Como sea, soy Percy"

"Gr-gracias Percy, me iré en cuanto termine de comer"

Percy lo miro curioso."¿Porque?"

¿A qué se refería con porque? "Porque n-no quiero ser una molestia."

Percy le sonrió, su mano sosteniendo su barbilla. "Eres bienvenido a quedarte. No me sentiría bien echándote de a la calle". Su mirada escaneo a Nico. "¿Te gustaría un trabajo? Tendrás un lugar gratis donde quedarte"

Nico casi se ahogó con su comida. ¿Este muchacho que apenas había conocido le estaba ofreciendo un lugar para vivir y un trabajo? "Yo...pero me acabas de conocer"

Percy levanto los hombros. "Como dije, No es algo raro por aquí. La mayoría de las personas que trabajan aquí vinieron de donde tú. Ahora, cuántos años tienes Nico?"

"Dieciséis"

Percy asintió murmurando algo. "Bueno, supongo que puedo ponerte en el bar. ¿Como te sentirías siendo un mesero?"

Los ojos de Nico se abrieron de sobremanera y asintió vigorosamente. " sí!, esta bien. ¡Haré lo que quieras!."

Una sonrisa de suficiencia se asomó en los labios de Percy y Nico pudo notar que se mordía su labio inferior por un segundo. "estoy seguro" Percy dijo y guiño. "Ahora, termina de comer y hay que limpiarte. Puedes quedarte aquí esta noche y te encontrare un lugar donde quedarte en la mañana"

Nico asintió. Y término de comer su sopa. Mientras Percy salió de la cocina. Lo escucho moverse por los otros cuartos. Cuando término de comer fue a buscar al mayor. Encontró a Percy poniendo ropa sobre el lavabo de un gran baño. La parte central del baño era un jacuzzi rectangular con dos regaderas y una variedad de llaves en la pared que estaba sobre la tina. Percy miró sobre su hombro a Nico indicándole que se acercara. Sobándole el brazo entro, clara mente incómodo. Él no había tenido ninguna interacción social desde que lo habían echado y se sentía un poco raro para el ahora.

Entro en el baño y se paró frente a Percy. Se dio cuenta de que tan alto era el muchacho. Tenía que medir a próximamente un metro noventa. Él apenas y alcanzaba los hombros del chico. Le sonrió antes de quitarle la camisa. Nico se puso rojo cuando su camisa quedo en el suelo y chilló cuando sintió las manos de Percy en el botón de su pantalón intentando desabrocharlos, "Relájate. No voy a violarte. Tu cuerpo todavía está agotado. Probablemente no vas a estar cómodo con esto, pero me voy a quedar aquí para asegurarme de que quedes limpio. No quiero que mueras mientras que estás en la bañera". Nico trago saliva mientras miraba fijamente los ojos de Percy.

Finalmente Percy quito sus pantalones, levantando las piernas de Nico dejándolos al lado de su camisa. Cuando llego a sus boxers Nico instintivamente los agarro. Percy se rio entre dientes. "puedo hacer esto yo mismo"  
el ojiverde movió sus manos hacia atrás, manteniéndose a la defensiva. "Bien, pero todavía voy a mirar y asegurarme de que quedes limpio."

Nico asintió en consentimiento. Percy lo rodeó y se detuvo en el umbral. Tímidamente deslizó sus boxers, sintiendo la mirada de Percy sobre él. Cuando se movió para abrir la llave del agua el mayor lo detuvo. Ajustó el agua a lo que él sentía era apropiado y dio un paso atrás, una vez más. Nico bajó lentamente una pierna en el agua, estremeciéndose por el calor de esta.

Mientras deslizaba el resto de su cuerpo, dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Ya podía ver la suciedad saliendo de él y ensuciar el agua. Un estropajo fue puesto frente a su cara. "Gracias," murmuró mientras tomaba el estropajo. Hubo un largo silencio mientras se limpiaba. "¿Por qué haces esto? Ni siquiera me conoces."

Percy tenía una mirada indescifrable mientras veía los ojos de Nico. "No tengo que conocerte para saber por lo que has pasado" los se quedaron callados después de eso. Cuando puso el estropajo abajo, Percy dio un paso hacia adelante para drenar la bañera. Sus ojos se abrieron en sobremanera cuando el chico se deslizó la camisa.

"¿q-qu-que estas haciendo?"

Percy se agachó y tiró de Nico para arriba para ponerlo de pie. Le extendió la mano y abrió la llave de la ducha. Se estremeció cuando el agua golpeó contra su piel. Odiaba estar expuesto delante de alguien que acababa de conocer, pero Percy fue al menos lo suficientemente bueno para mantener sus ojos apartados de su parte inferior. "Hay que lavarte el pelo y terminar de quitar la suciedad de tu cuerpo." Dijo mientras le entregaba un poco de champú.

Durante todo el tiempo que en el que lavaba su pelo, Percy mantuvo su mano callosa descansando en su espalda. Después de que terminaara, Percy se inclinó hacia delante para quitar el champú por sí mismo. Después de que él cerró el grifo y salió, entregándole una toalla grande. Nico suspiró en ella mientras la apretaba contra su rostro. Oyó a Percy soltar una risita. Levantó la toalla a su pelo y rápidamente lo secó lo mejor que pudo. Después de que rápidamente se envolviera la toalla alrededor de su cintura, contento de estar cubierto de nuevo. "Gracias de nuevo", dijo cortésmente.

Percy le dio una sonrisa torcida. "Te deje algo de ropa aquí. Puedes tomar prestada un poco más de la mía en la mañana. Mandare a Leo a que vaya a consíguete un poco más de ropa y cosas para que estés bien un par de días antes de que te puedas mantener a ti mismo aquí".

"gracias." Nico contesto, quitando su cabello negro de la cara. Percy asintió, dándose la vuelta y saliendo del cuarto de baño. Suspirando aliviado, Percy lo hacía sentir incómodo. Claro que era un extraño, pero sus ojos eran simplemente seductores, ni siquiera pensaba que Percy lo intentaba, el solo irradiaba sex appeal. Era definitivamente el chico más atractivo que Nico haya jamás visto.

Tomo las ropas que Percy había dejado en el lavabo. Una camisa azul marino, unos boxers azules y unos shorts negros. quitando la toalla de su cintura, tomo los boxers y se los acababa de poner cuando Percy regreso. Le sonrió antes de agacharse y tomar su. "Lavare esto si lo quieres conservar" dijo Percy mirándolo.

Nico se encogió de hombros. "supongo, no quiero molestarte por algo de ropa"  
Percy miro la ropa. "Bueno está muy desgastada. Creo que prefiero que utilices la mía, solo la tirare" Asintió y Percy se marchó de nuevo, con la ropa en las manos. Nico se puso el resto de la ropa y fue a buscar al mayor otra vez. Se sentía como un perrito perdido.

Casi choco contra el mientras iba por el pasillo de regreso a la cocina. Percy le sonrió haciendo que se sonrojara, maldito Percy y su sex appeal. Este le pasó algo de agua, la tomo y murmuro un gracias, el pelinegro sonrió ampliamente antes su timidez.

Percy se dirigió a la sala mientras el menor lo seguía de cerca. Se sentó en el sofá, palmeando el asiento de al lado para que Nico se sentase. Cuando sentó a su lado, Percy prendió su televisor, era más grande que todos los televisores en casa de sus padres combinados. Tenía que ser por lo menos cincuenta pulgadas. Percy cambio en silencio a través de los canales tratando de encontrar algo que ver. "Vas a tener que trabajar en tu timidez", dijo mientras mantenía la mirada fija en el televisor.

"Vas a tratar con un montón de gente en el bar."

"ok," Nico murmuro. "¿qué es lo que haces aquí?"

Percy murmuro para sí mismo "yo… soy el que maneja las cosas por aquí. Manejo todo de este hotel, al igual que algunas otras sucursales"

"¿cuantas hay?"

Percy se rio. "bueno, hay por todo el mundo, pero soy el encargado de las que se encuentran en norte américa" Nico que quedo boquiabierto. ¿La persona a cargo de este lugar lo había tomado a su cuidado? "Encontré a muchos de los trabajadores de aquí como te encontré a ti."

"¿solo los sacas de la calle?¿ Que si te roban?"  
Percy lo miro divertido, tratando de ocultar una sonrisa. "¿me vas a robar?" Nico negó con la cabeza, y Percy se echó a reír. "Estaba bromeando. No, yo no me preocupo por eso. Mi jefa, tiene una manera de asegurarse de que todos se comporten. Ella es genial vas a amarla. Ella es quien comenzado la cadena hotelera. Es la única persona a la que tengo que responder, lo cual es genial. Ella viene de visita, de vez en cuando, pero su instalación principal se encuentra en Alemania. "Nico asintió, tratando de luchar contra un bostezo. Percy sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas en la pierna. "Voy a dejar que duermas un poco," dijo, apagando la televisión

Salió de la habitación y regreso unos momentos después con una sábana y almohada. Se las paso y fue a la cocina a apagar la luz. "De nuevo gracias Percy. Significa mucho."

Percy le dio una sonría triste. "No me agradezcas todavía niño." Diciendo eso apago la luz y se dirigió a su habitación. Nico se quedó en la oscuridad.¿ A qué se refería con 'todavía'? no puso mucha atención en ello, sus ojos empezaron a pesarle y pronto callo en un sueño profundo.

Nico se levantó sobresaltado por el sonido de la puerta siendo cerrada. Se sentó y se talló los ojos. Se estiró permitiendo que sus huesos tronarán. Balanceó sus piernas en el borde del sillón. Escucho un sonido sordo desde la cocina así que decido ir a averiguar. El chico bajito de la noche anterior estaba parado en la cocina, dándole vuelta a unos hotcakes. "Buenos días." Dijo alegremente

"Buenos días" respondió en un murmuro. Se dirigió a la barra de la cocina, se sentó en el mismo lugar de la noche anterior y vio al chico mientras trabajaba. "¿Eres Leo?"

El chico mostró una sonrisa deslumbrante. "Sip, ese soy yo. Percy me dijo que te preparara el desayuno."

"¿Fue él el que salió?" Nico preguntó, apuntando a la puerta. Leo asintió. Y puso la sartén con el hotcake en la estufa. Y sacó otra con tocino. Los puso en un plato y se los paso.

"Percy me dijo que te dijera que comieras lentamente, a menos que lo quieras regresar. Le tomará un tiempo a tu estómago acostumbrarse a comer de nuevo." Nico asintió. Tomó un pedazo lo partió en una pieza más pequeña y se lo metió a la boca.

"Entonces, ¿cuál es tu trabajo aquí?"

"Soy el secretario de Percy. Hago mandados y contesto llamadas para él. Lidio con los e-mails del hotel. Básicamente hago que su trabajo sea lo más sencillo posible. Te llévate con tu nuevo jefe después de que termines y que limpié esto. Percy dijo que dejo un cambio de ropa en el baño."

Leo tomo la sartén con el hotcake, le dio una vuelta más y lo dejo en su plato. Dejo un poco de jarabe para que lo usara. "¿Mi jefe?" Preguntó con la boca llena de tocino. " ¿que no Percy es mi jefe?"

"Bueno sí y no. Él es el jefe de todos aquí, pero tiene gente encargada de las áreas del hotel. Trabajarás con Chiron, el barman. Es muy amable. Te gustara" Nico asintió.

"Entonces, ¿Percy hace esto muy seguido?¿ Recoger gente de la calle?"

Leo asintió. "Si, más mayoría de la gente joven de por aquí, que es la mayoría con la que trabajaras."

"¿Porque lo hace?" Nico preguntó, cortando un pequeño pedazo de su hotcake.

Leo jugueteo con la espátula. "N-no sé si debería hablar de eso, es una larga historia"

"Oh."

Leo limpió la cocina mientras el terminaba de comer. Tomó su plato cuando término mientras él iba a tomar una ducha. Seguro de que había un cambio de ropa en el lavamanos cuando llevo.

Se bañó lo más rápido posible sin reparar mucho en sí mismo. Se miró en el espejo cuando salió de la ducha. Su cuerpo había sufrido en los 3 meses que había pasado en las calles. Sus costillas eran ahora visibles y había círculos negros alrededor de sus ojos. Se veía tan frágil. Se vistió para no tener que ver su cuerpo.

Las ropas eran obviamente muy grandes para él. La camisa era probablemente una de las viejas de Percy, porque era sólo ligeramente más grande. Los pantalones por otro lado amenazaban con caerse de su cintura. Camino de regreso a la sala y encontró a Leo sentado en el sillón viendo televisión. "Necesito un fajo," dijo. Leo lo volteo a ver saltando del sillón.

"Creo que puedo encontrarte uno, espera aquí." Desapareció en el corredor y entro a la habitación de Percy. Nico se sentía curioso de cómo era la habitación, dando una mirada al resto del extravagante lugar. Leo apareció momentos después con un cinturón negro. "Aquí tienes" Nico tomó el cinturón pasando por las hebillas del pantalón. " De hecho te traje unos zapatos de mi habitación." Leo camino a la puerta de frente y tomo un par de zapatos del suelo. "No pensé que fueras capaz de utilizar unos de Percy, por lo que te traje unos míos."

"Gracias," Nico dijo con una sonrisa. "Son todo amables por aquí?"

Leo se rascó la parte de atrás de su cabeza. "Todos excepto los hermanos Castellan. Los conocerás eventualmente. Por el momento, intenta y pegarte a Chiron y a mí. Apolo es muy agradable también, si lo puedes encontrar."

"¿Que hay de Percy?"

"Probablemente encontrarás difícil verlo." Leo le dio una mirada. "no tienes un... crush en el ¿verdad?"

Nico sintió sus mejillas enrojecerse. "N-no! Es sólo que me salvo, sólo es eso."

Leo le dio una sonrisa descarada. "Si tu lo dices. Sólo diré que tengas cuidado si tienes uno." Leo se aclaró la garganta. "De cualquier forma, te llévate abajo con Chiron. Tengo que irme para ir a hacer unas compras para ti." asintió y los dos salieron de la suit. Caminaron por el pasillo a los elevadores. Leo presiono el botón cuando llegaron. "Si necesitas encontrar a Percy o a mi cuando estamos trabajando, nos encontrarás aquí. Percy vive y trabaja en este piso."

El elevador sonó y abrió. Entraron en él y Leo paso su llave por la rendija debajo de la larga hilera de botones antes de presionar el botón del piso sobre ellos, el piso 69. Salieron del elevador y entraron a un bar. La barra por sí misma abarcaba la completamente extensión de la pared del fondo. Detrás de ella había estantes con cada variedad de alcohol existente. Había mesas de madera, aparentemente caras, repartidas por toda la habitación con sillas colocadas en la cima de estas. En dos de las esquinas que no eran parte de la barra había salas con el mismo tipo de sillones de los que se encontraban en la sala de Percy. Unas cuantas fotos estaban colgadas alrededor de las paredes como decoración. Cinco televisores colocados en el salón. Tres en la pared exterior y dos detrás de la barra.

Un hombre latín con una barba pequeña estaba parado detrás de la barra limpiando unos vasos. Levanto la mirada y sonrió cálidamente a mirándolo mientras se acercaban. "supongo que este es mi nuevo encargo" El hombre dijo.

"Si, todo tuyo Chiron." Leo saco su celular para ver la hora. "Me necesito ir" le dio una palmada al hombro de Nico y se dirigió al elevador. "Cuídalo Chiron"

Chiron soltó una risita y lo miro. El hombre tenía un rostro cálido. Tenía unos profundos ojos cafés que le recordaron un cálido fuego. Su cabello castaño estaba bien peinado. Era alto, más alto que Percy, probablemente media alrededor de uno noventa y cinco. Si no fuera por su cálido carácter Nico hubiera estado intimidando al verlo. También tenía una pequeña barba desaliñada. Con todo eso, tendría que decir que el hombre lucía como una figura paterna. A él ya le gustaba más que su propio padre, y este tipo ni siquiera le había hablado todavía directamente.

"Bueno entonces, deberíamos empezar a trabajar" Chiron dijo, poniendo el vaso de nuevo en la barra. "más vendrán para trabajar pronto. Sólo necesito explicarte como se manejan las cosas por aquí antes de las cosas inicien." Puso sus manos en la barra y le sonrió. "Ahora las cosas se pondrán muy ocupadas aquí por la noche. Trabajarás hasta tarde en la madrugada, así que espera irte no más temprano que las tres o cuatro" Nico dejo salir un gruñido. "Bienvenido a la vida de noche niño." Chiron soltó una risilla.

"¿Qué clase de personas puedo esperar? Este lugar se ve algo costoso"

"Lo es. Como sea, eso significa un buen salario. Y de los clientes, nos llegan todo tipo de hombres y mujeres. Hombres de negocio, políticos, actores, músicos, nombrarlo y probablemente lo atendemos. Ahora, como dije, no trabajarás sólo. Estamos muy ocupados por la noche, así que habrá unas cuantas personas aquí contigo. Ellos, uh, cambian de noche a noche, dependiendo del horario que Percy les dé." Chiron aplaudió. "Entonces, vamos a empezar con tu trabajo. Necesito que empiezes a bajar las sillas. Empezaremos a recibir clientes alrededor del almuerzo, así que ve por ello." Nico asintió rápidamente y se puso a trabajar. 


	2. Una nueva clase de familia

**La historia ría no me pertenece es de xsonofhadesx**

**Los personajes son de Rick Riordan **

**Una nueva clase de familia**

**Capitulo 2**

Era alrededor las 10 cuando el elevador sonó de nuevo. Nico volteo a ver mientras bajaba la última silla al suelo. Una chica y dos chicos salieron del elevador. Los chicos se veían completamente igual, la única diferencia era que uno era un poco más alto. Tenían el cabello chino y castaño que colgaba sobre unos ojos azules.  
Tenían unas idénticas sonrisas traviesas. Si estuviesen en las calles hubiera asegurado que eran ladrones de bolsas. La chica tenía el cabello castaño hasta los hombros, tez oscura, posiblemente descendiente de algún nativo americano. Era una cabeza más baja que los dos chicos a su lado. Sus ojos eran de un color profundos, Nico no estaba seguro de si sus ojos eran de color marrón o verde, sin embargo eran muy bonitos.

Los gemelos dijeron algo que la hizo reír mientras ponían sus cosas en la barra. El gemelo más bajo le dio un pequeño codazo al otro al darse cuenta de su presencia. El más alto miro hacia abajo mientras su hermano le hacía un gesto con la barbilla apuntándolo. Ahora todas las miradas estaban en él, haciéndolo sentir nervioso por toda la atención. Chiron vino a su rescate al carraspear la garganta. "Es tiempo de que vengan aquí. Ahora, como pueden ver, tenemos a un nuevo miembro en el personal. Quiero que le den la bienvenida a Nico." El chico les dio un pequeño saludo.

Los tres se acercaron. La sonrisa de la chica era cálida y amistosa, mientras los dos chicos tenían una sonrisa ladina. "Hola Neeks, soy Travis," el gemelo más alto dijo. Estiro la mano y Nico la estrecho. "Entonces eres la nueva adopción de Percy, eh? él sabe de dónde escogerlos."

La chica torció los ojos, dándole un codazo a Travis en las costillas. "No los tomes enserio Nico, a los dos, son solo problemas. Soy Piper."

"Tomaremos eso como una ofensa, Pipes," el gemelo más bajo dijo, Piper le echo una mirada, pero no pareció importarle. "No la escuches, somos geniales, por cierto me llamo Connor." Nico le estrecho la mano y volvió a juguetear con su camisa.

"Entonces, él es...?" Piper pregunto curiosa, mirando a Chiron.

El hombre negó con la cabeza. "No, Percy me dijo que el solo trabajaría en el bar"

Los gemelos le sonrieron. "Chico suertudo. Debes de haber obtenido la atención de Percy."

Piper torció los ojos de nuevo. "seguramente no es eso. Entonces, cuántos años tienes?"

"Dieciséis, diecisiete en unos meses"

"Ven, allí está la explicación."

Los gemelos simultáneamente pusieron sus manos detrás de la cabeza. "Lo que digas Piper" dijeron al mismo tiempo, lo ponía de nervios.

"Ahora que se conocen los unos a los otros, es hora de que empiecen a trabajar"  
interrumpió Chiron limpiando la barra. "Los clientes llegaran pronto." Los recién llegados asintieron y se escabulleron dentro de la barra. "Toma Nico." Chiron le paso un delantal negro. Se lo amarro a la cintura. Había una pluma y una libreta en los bolsillos. "Ahora, necesito que configures el letrero de la entrada para que diga las bebidas especiales de la noche." asintiendo se escabulló a la entrada.

Cuando se acercaba la tarde el primer cliente llego. Era un hombre de mediana edad con cabello negro y barba desaliñada. Un poco tirándole a relleno. Tomo lugar en unas de las mesas. Nico miro nervioso al hombre, inseguro de quien lo iba a atender. Piper lo salvo dirigiéndose al hombre y sonriéndole cálidamente. Ella escribió la orden del hombre y camino al bar, dándole un giñido de pasada.

El elevador sonó de nuevo y unas cuantas personas más se dispersaron por el bar. suspirando, tomando su libreta y se dirigió a las mesas. Su mesa consistía en dos mujeres, probablemente en sus tempranos 30. Ambas vestidas en unos costosos trajes de negocios. "Hola, mi nombre es Nico, y seré su mesero hoy" dijo con una sonrisa brillante, forzándose a sí mismo a sonar amigable para estas extrañas. Las dos levantaron su vista del menú para observarlo, haciéndolo sentir incómodo. No le gustaba la forma en la que lo estaban observando. No era grosera ni nada por el estilo, solo había algo sin decir en sus ojos que le hacía sentir incómodo.

La mujer a la derecha, rubia, miro de nuevo a su menú, "Si, quisiera un número cinco, agua y una margarita." asintió, escribiendo la orden de la mujer.

La mujer a la derecha, morena, lo miro un poco más. "Eres nuevo?"

"Si ma´am" Nico contesto educadamente.

Ella asintió en aprobación. "Pediré una ensalada césar con aderezo al lado y una coca light."

"Algo más?" pregunto. Las mujeres negaron con la cabeza y el camino hacia el bar. Escribió la orden en la computadora como Chiron le había enseñado, esta mandaba una señal a la cocina, donde el staff mandaría la orden ya preparada al bar. Salto ligeramente al sonido de la música. Se volteo para ver a Connor ajustando el sistema de sonido.

"Saltando mucho? "Connor se rio entre dientes. Nico se encogió de hombros." Sí, bueno, es mejor que te acostumbres al ruido. Va a ser muy fuerte esta noche." finalmente se vio satisfecho con el volumen dando le la espalda a la consola. "Aunque no se compara con el sonido de los pisos superiores"

El pelinegro lo miro por el rabillo del ojo mientras preparaba las bebidas de las mujeres. "¿Qué hay en el piso de arriba?"

Connor le sonrió, luciendo como el gato de Alicia. "Nada de lo que te necesites preocupar"

El tiempo paso lentamente y se acercaba su tiempo de descanso. Tendría unas horas libres antes de tener que regresar en el turno de noche. Algo que se había dado cuenta era que las propinas que les dejaban los clientes a sus compañeros eran muy generosas.

Leo llego a las cuatro para recogerlo. Suspiro y rápidamente siguió al chico hacia el elevador. "Así que como te fue en tu primer turno?" Leo pregunto una vez que estuvieron dentro del elevador.

"No tan mal"

"Los turnos de noche son siempre más caóticos. Deja veo con quien te va a tocar en tu turno nocturno" Leo saco su celular y tecleo un par de cosas. "Hmm. Estarás de compañero con Reyna, Octavian, Thalia y Apolo esta noche."

"Algún tip?"

Leo metió su celular en su bolsillo mientras salían en el piso 67. "Si, Apolo y Thalía serán buenas personas para apoyarse. Thalía es una chica dura, y en realidad nadie se mete con ella. Ella es amable, aunque. Apollo es como el hermano mayor por aquí. Reyna no es tan mala, pero ella puede ser un poco fría, te sugiero mantenerte alejado de Octavian. Él es uno de los hermanos Castellán que mencione." El asintió en entendimiento, llegaron frente a una puerta y Leo deslizo una llave por la ranura. Abrió la puerta y le paso la tarjeta a Nico. "Bienvenido a tu nueva casa."

Nico miro el lugar. No era tan lindo como el de Percy, pero seguía siendo mejor que la casa de sus padres. Tenía una pantalla plana en el lado opuesto al sillón, había una linda cocina a la derecha, en el fondo se hallaban tres puertas. "Comparto la habitación con alguien?"

Leo negó con la cabeza. "Nop, es toda tuya. Bueno, por ahora de todos modos. Tienes la suerte de ser el tercero en discordia. Hasta que llegue otro chico estarás aquí solo. Puedes tomar la habitación que más te guste, la puerta del medio es el baño." se dirigió a la primera puerta a la izquierda. La abrió para encontrarse con un cuarto realmente agradable. La cama era King Sized con cinco almohadas en ella. También había otra televisión en su cuarto, pero esta era unas pulgadas más pequeña que la que se encontraba en la sala. Había una puerta abierta que llevaba a un closet, tenía un espejo de cuerpo completo en unas de las puertas. Una caja en la esquina llamo su atención. La tomo y la coloco en su cama.  
La abrió para encontrar un surtido de ropa y artículos de aseo. "Eso te ayudara por un tiempo. Puedes ir de compras por tu cuenta cuando tengas tu primer cheque."

Nico sonrió mientras se dejaba caer de espalda en su cama. Era como una nube. Suspiro contento. Tal vez haber sufrido en las calles había valido la pena. Esto era el paraíso. Algo lo hizo tocar tierra de nuevo. Miro a Leo. "¿Leo?"

El chico dejo de mirar su celular para ver al pelinegro. "Hmm?"

"¿Qué hay en el piso superior?"

"Oh, no es importante. No te preocupes. Nunca tendrás que subir ahí."

Nico frunció el ceño. ¿Porque todos eran tan evasivos con esa pregunta? "Entonces, ¿qué hay que hacer por aquí?"

"Tienes acceso a todo lo que el hotel tiene para ofrecer. La mayoría de las cosas se encuentran en los pisos inferiores, la piscina, el spa, la sala de juegos, y mucho más. Incluso puedes ir a la cocina y pedir lo que quieras. Al ser uno de los que Percy encontró tienes acceso irrestringido a las cosas de por aquí. Hay, obviamente, unas pocas excepciones como el piso superior y la oficina de Percy. Solo puedes entrar a la oficina de Percy con cita , que la puedes hacer a través de mí."

Nico asintió. "Entonces soy libre de hacer lo que quiera hasta que tenga que regresar a las seis?"

"Sip, entonces, siente te como en casa y solo asegúrate de regresar al bar a tiempo. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que regresar con Percy." Leo le dio una última sonrisa antes de salir de la habitación. Nico escucho la puerta frontal cerrarse y dio un fuerte suspiro. Se puso de pie y pensó que sería mejor desempacar sus cosas nuevas.

El sol había empezado a descender por el horizonte. Nico lo miro desde su lugar en la ventana. La vista de le ciudad era asombrosa desde aquí arriba no pudo evitar sonreír para sí mismo. Checo la hora, tenía diez minutos. Sería mejor ir bajando al bar y preparase.

Cerró la puerta de su nuevo hogar detrás de él y se dirigió al elevador. Insertó su llave cuando sus dedos pasaron por los botones se detuvo en el piso setenta, pero sacudió la cabeza y presiono el sesenta y nueve. Cuando las puertas se abrieron de nuevo se encontró el bar mucho más lleno. Connor tenía razón al decir que era más ruidoso por la noche. Con toda esta gente nueva y esta música tocando era casi ensordecedor. Piper y los gemelos seguían en turno, sirviendo a los clientes. Camino a través de la multitud hacia el bar. Suspiro y se amarró el delantal en la cintura.

"¿De vuelta para el round dos?" Chiron pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Nico asintió. Piper suspiro, acercándose parándose a su lado. Se movió a un lado para que ella pudiera firmar su salida. "Desearme suerte esta noche,Chiron." Ella dijo.

Chiron río entre diente, preparando una bebida para alguien. "No necesitas suerte niña. Todos ustedes tienen talento natural." Los gemelos se acercaron asomándose a la computadora para firmar de salida.

"Diviértete esta noche Nico, no nos extrañes demasiado" Travis dijo.

"Lo intentare lo mejor que pueda" murmuro con sarcasmo.

Connor se río. "Ya me agrada"

Dos chicas venian atravez de la multitud y se acercaron a la parte de atrás de la barra. Nico adivinó que eran dos de sus compañeras de trabajo. La más alta tenía cabello largó negro con piel bronceada. Tenía ojos penetrantes, que le recordaban ligeramente a los de Percy, pero no eran tan cálidos como los de él. Había un pequeño tatuaje en su muñeca. Se veía como unas espadas cruzadas y una antorcha. Tenía una expresión muy sería en su rostro mientras firmaba de entrada, no poniendo atención mientras la observaba.

La más baja de las dos, sin embargo, tenía su mirada fija en el chico nuevo. Tenía cabello negro hasta el hombro, que era sostenido por pasadores alrededor de su cabeza. Tenía ojos azul eléctrico que lo perforaban mientras lo observaba. Su atuendo le distinguía de cualquiera de los otros que había visto. Estaba vestida con ropa punk, camisa negra ajustada, pantalones vaqueros flojos y botas de combate. Tenía unas cuantas pecas alrededor de su rostro y un pircing de argolla en la nariz del lado derecho.

"¿Quién es el chico nuevo?" La chica más baja pregunto. La más alta finalmente lo volteo a ver, viéndolo como si no lo hubiera notado antes.

"Es el nuevo juguete de Percy" Travis dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Esto le valió un codazo en las costillas de parte de Piper.

"Percy lo encontró la noche pasada. Es el nuevo miembro de la familia." Piper inicio. "Sólo bar" las dos chicas nuevas asintieron en entendimiento, algo que se preguntaba era, ¿porque era tan importante que supieran que sólo trabajaba en el bar?

La chica punk levantó su mano a Nico. "Mi nombre es Thalía" estrechó su mano con una pequeña sonrisa. Había algo en la muchacha que le agradaba.

La más alta hizo lo mismo y estrecharon las manos. Tenía un agarre firme. "Reyna"

"Bueno, lamento que tengamos que irnos, pero nosotros tres tenemos que ir a nuestro turnó nocturno" Piper les informo. Las dos chicas asintieron y les despidió con un pequeño movimiento de mano mientras ellos se dirigían al elevador.

Nico salió de la barra y se dirigió a una mesa en la que dos hombres acababan de sentarse. "Hola, soy Nico y seré su mesero esta noche" los dos hombres asintieron y le dieron su orden de bebidas. Levantó la mirada de su libreta al escuchar el elevador. Un Rubio alto se dirigió por la multitud hacia la parte trasera de la barra. El chico era delgado, pero lucía como un corredor. Su cabello rubio caía en sus ojos azules con mirada enloquecida. Su rostro mostraba aburrimiento. Su piel pálida se destacó en la iluminación oscura. Algo en su apariencia le hizo sentir incómodo.

Caminó hacia Chiron dándole las nuevas órdenes de bebida. "Nico, este es Octavian," Chiron dijo, apuntando al Rubio que se estaba atando el delantal a su cintura. El Rubio no dijo nada, sólo asintió en su dirección, ni siquiera volteando a ver al nuevo chico. Tomo su libreta y se dirigió a la multitud a tomar pedidos. "No te lo tomes a pecho, su hermano y el no son las personas más amistosas."

"Eso eh oído." respondió en un murmuro. Chiron le paso los tragos y se dirigió a la mesa para entregarlos. Por el rabillo del ojo notó que el hombre a su derecha se inclinó para revisar su lado trasero. Nico luchó contra la urgencia de poner sus manos en su retaguardia para cubrirlo. El hombre puso una cara de aprobación y saco cinco dólares de su cartera y se los tendió. Lo miro por un momento antes de metérselo en el delantal y retirarse de la mesa.

Cuando regreso a la barra con otra orden había otro rubio sentado hablando con Chiron. Nico pensó que era un cliente primero, hasta que vio el delantal en su cintura. Era de la estatura de Percy más o menos, probablemente alrededor de 1.88. Tenía hermosos ojos azul zafiro que brillan como un diamante al sol. Su sonrisa era impresionante y sus dientes eran de color blanco puro. Su piel estaba bronceada y tenía compleción de nadador. Su cabello rizado acomodado perfectamente en la cima de su cabeza.

"Bueno, ¿quién es el lindo?" El nuevo chico pregunto notándolo.

"Ah, es nuestra nueva adición. Nico, este es Apolo." Chiron dijo, señalando a ambos. Apolo le dio una brillante sonrisa y levanto su mano hacia él. Estrecharon sus manos, pero antes de que pudiera retírala Apolo lo jalo y besó su mano dándole un giñido.

"Percy sí que sabe elegirlos"

Nico se sonrojó fuertemente, rascándome la parte de atrás del cuello. "Gracias" murmuro, haciendo que la sonrisa de Apolo creciera. Tomó los tragos que Chiron le daba y regreso a la multitud de gente.

Cerca de la media noche, Percy vino al bar. Se sentó en la barra frente a Chiron. Nico se dirigió para darle a Chiron otra orden pero se detuvo unos cuantos pasos antes cuando escucho a Apolo hablando con Percy. "Entonces Percy, que me dices de darme más tiempo en el club de niños grandes."

Percy soltó un suspiro. "Sabes que no me gusta hablar de esto fuera de mi oficina o del piso superior. Además tus horarios están bien, ¿porque te quejas?"

Apolo se encogió de hombros. "Uno nuca tiene demasiada diversión, además, la escuela es cara sabes, y está el carro del que te estaba hablando."

Percy le sonrió. "Está bien. Te esperare mañana por la noche. Puedes subir a mi piso cuando te desocupes y podremos decidir algo." Apolo le guiñó el ojo y se marchó. Nico exhalo y camino hacia el bar. Percy le sonrió cuando lo vio. "Hey Nico. ¿Disfrutando tu nueva vida?"

El menor le dio un asentimiento a Percy. "Si, muchísimas gracias."

"Ni lo menciones" Percy dijo tomando la bebida de donde sea que Chiron la saco. Chiron le dio un nuevo conjunto de órdenes de bebidas y Nico las recogió. Percy le dio un giñido mientras se alejaba. Este estaba sonrojado mientras caminaba sin poner atención a lo que hacía y torpemente tropezó con sus propios pies y cayó al suelo, las bebidas volaron por todas partes. Un hombre cercano quedó empapado y empezó a gritarle.

"Lo lamento tanto!" exclamo, rápidamente levantándose e intentando limpiar el desastre que había hecho.

"Porque no miras lo que estas hac-" el hombre empezó, pero se contuvo mientras veía sobre el hombro del chico. Estaba en shock en un principio, pero miro sobre su hombro encontrando a Percy mirando al hombre. El hombre trago saliva y se sentó de nuevo. "Está bien. No te preocupes." Intento recoger los vidrios rotos. Pero se cortó a sí mismo tratando de recoger una pieza. La mano de alguien se agachó para recoger los pedazos restantes.

Miró hacia arriba para ver a Thalía inacada frente a él. "No te preocupes Nico, todos nosotros lo hachamos a perder en nuestro primer día aquí." Ella sonrió. "Esta probablemente no sea tu última caída, toma mucha práctica."

Nico le asintió. "Gracias." Dijo mientras ponía el último pedazo de cristal en su propia bandeja vacía. "¿Algún consejo?" Se levantaron y ella camino con el de regreso a la barra para que pudiera tirar los cristales rotos.

"Maten tus mesas memorizada. Mate tu nariz alejada de los asuntos de los clientes. Tu trabajo es hacerlos felices, así que pon una cara bonita y dales lo que quieren." Ella le dio otra mirada. "Eres lindo, así que puedes trabajar en tu imagen para conseguir mejores propinas. Sólo se trata de jugar el juego. Hazlo bien y conseguirás algunos billetes grandes." asintiendo nuevamente mientras tiraba los cristales rotos en la basura.

Chiron ya había rehecho los tragos cundo Nico término de tirar los cristales. "No te preocupes Nico, le encontrarás el ritmo." Percy dijo. Este inclinó la cabeza para ocultar su sonrojo, pero Percy pareció notarlo y le sonrió brillantemente. Percy puso unos billetes en la máquina registradora y se levantó. "Tengo que regresar al trabajo. Lo cuidarás mientras no estoy ¿verdad Chiron?" Chriron sonrió y asintió una sola vez, ocupado vertiendo más licor. Percy le guiño y se marchó.

"Acaso no eres el nuevo juguete favorito del jefe?" Nico miró hacia arriba para encontrarse con Octavian. Con el ceño fruncido. "Debes ser muy bueno moviendo el culo como para que él te esté dando tanta atención." Un fuerte golpe vino de detrás y Octavian hizo un gesto de dolor. Apolo estaba parado atrás del otro rubio, con una mirada oscura en el rostro.

"Deja al niño en paz. Ahora que tal sí quitas tu sucia boca del pene de Percy y mueves tu culo de regreso a trabajar, o es tan difícil para ti caminar?" Las fosas nasales de Octavian se abrieron y murmuro algo. De todas formas, no le dijo nada más y se marchó. "No dejes que te moleste niño. Deberías conocer a su hermano. Octavian es arcoíris y rayos de sol comparado con Luke."

Nico coloco algunas bebidas y comida en su bandeja mientras veía a Apolo hablar. "Gracias. He oído que todos se refieren a esto como una familia. ¿Todos son muy cercanos?"

Apolo asintió. "Si, todos venimos de situaciones similares. Así qué estamos unidos. Inclusos arriesgaríamos nuestros cuellos por Luke y Octavian, tan difícil como sea de creer. Todos cuidamos unos de los otros." Él se quedó mirando fijamente a la nada, con una breve pausa. "Tienes que, con el fin de poder pasar las situaciones."

Nico tomó su bandeja casi cayendo de nuevo, pero Apolo lo tomo y lo estabilizo. "¿A qué te refieres? todo parece estar bien aquí."

Apolo le dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Ah, la vida del nuevo." Le dio una palmada en el hombro. "No pierdas esa inocencia niño." Sin otra palabra se volteo y se dirigió a una mesa llena de mujeres, que rieron coquetamente a Apolo mientras se les unía. Nico se forzó a sí mismo a mirar a otro lado y caminar a la multitud de gente y mesas. Paró un momento intentando recordar que mesa le había dado la orden, sus ojos se toparon con los de Reyna que apuntó a su derecha. volteo a ver, para encontrar la mesa que estaba buscando. Murmuro un gracias hacia ella que sólo se encogió de hombros.

colocando las bebidas y el plato enfrente de una mujer robusta. "De hecho yo ordene eso." El hombre frente a ella dijo. Nico sintió sus mejillas arder por su error.

"Lo lamento" contesto corrigiendo su error.

El último cliente finalmente abordó el elevador y las puertas se cerraron. Thalía dejo caer su cabeza en la barra de madera y gruño audiblemente, Reyna palmeó su espalda. Chiron estaba ocupado contando el dinero mientras los jóvenes trabajadores estaban parados fuera de la barra. "Así que ¿como te fue en tu primer día Nico?" Apolo le preguntó, volteando a ver a Nico con su barbilla recargada en su palma.

"Brutal, ¿siempre está así de lleno?" Todos ñiendo por lo bajo dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás.

"Esto no es nada" Octavian dijo. Thalía le dirigió una mirada, que Nico pensó que lucía como de advertencia. "¿Qué? No dije nada. Sólo estoy diciendo que este no es el trabajo duro. "Apolo levantó su vaso a medio terminar y tomó un largo trago.

"Amén a eso" el otro Rubio inició. Levantando su vaso. "Para los trabajos que pagan las cuentas." Dijo con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro. Los otros le sonrieron y empezaron a reír. El sólo se quedó parado confuso.

Chiron eventualmente los dejo irse y todos subieron al elevador. Nico miró al botón del piso setenta mientras Reyna presionaba el botón del piso sesenta y siete. "¿Entonces ustedes trabajan durante el día?" preguntó mientras descendían.

"En fines de semana, eso o aprovechamos y dormimos" Thalía dijo recargada en la pared del elevador. "La mayoría de nosotros vamos a la universidad." Nico hizo un mohín y todos rieron.

"¿Qué? ¿Pensabas que porque venimos de las calles no nos educamos? No. Percy nos anima a ir a la escuela y aprender algo, dejándonos estudiar lo que queramos." Rayan dijo.

"Y-yo no quise sonar así." Nico dijo lentamente.

"Está bien amigo." Apolo dijo mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de Nico. "No todos nosotros elige ir, pero la mayoría lo hacemos. La mayoría que no suele trabajar contigo durante entré semana" hizo una pausa viendo a Nico. "De cualquier forma, ¿cuántos años tienes?"

"Dieciséis"

"Entonces Percy te va a forzar a ir a la escuela," Reyna argumentó. Vino como un shock para Nico. Él había pensado que su educación había acabado, pero ahora, en la cima de todas estas maravillosas cosas él iba a quedarse en la escuela. La puerta timbro y todos salieron del elevador. Las chicas se despidieron mientras se dirigían al lado opuesto del corredor.

"Entonces, ¿tengo que ir a la escuela?"

Los dos rubios lo voltearon a ver. "¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste en las calles?" Apolo preguntó. "Muchos de nosotros no queríamos ir a la escuela. Muchos estuvimos mucho tiempo en las calles antes de que Percy nos encontrara."

"Algunos ni siquiera fueron a la escuela" Octavian agrego.

"Estuve en las calles alrededor de tres meses" Nico respondió.

"Apesta, por cualquier razón por la que estuvieras allá afuera. La gente simplemente no entiende lo que vivir en las calles realmente significa. En especial en una ciudad así." Apolo dijo, con un toque de amargura en su voz. " y si, Percy te hará de seguro entrar a la escuela. Te inscribirá en alguna cercana, más que nada, es para que tengas la experiencia de una nueva vida." Octavian se paró en su puerta y ambos le desearon una buena noche mientras entraba a su cuarto. Nico alcanzo a ver a alguien dentro pero la puerta se cerró antes de que pudiera ver al chico.

Caminaron por el pasillo y se detuvieron en la puerta de Nico. "Bueno, esta es mi habitación." dijo.

"Me asegurare de recordarlo." Apolo dijo con una sonrisa. "Si me necesitas, estoy en el fondo del pasillo de mano derecha." Nico asintió y abrió su puerta. Realmente había sido un largo día. Gruño mientras veía a su reloj, eran cerca de las cinco de la madrugada. Se quitó la ropa mientras se dirigía a su nueva habitación. Las limpiaría y se las daría a Percy luego. En este momento solo quería dormir. Se dejó caer boca abajo en su cama suspirando por lo perfecta que se sentía. Se volteo a la caja que Leo le había dado, sacando un cepillo de dientes y dentífrico.

Salió de la cama al pasillo y entro al baño por primera vez. Tenía esencia de paraíso. El lavamanos tenía en la parte de arriba porcelana mientras la parte de abajo gabinetes de madera. Tenía un espejo sobre él. En el otro lado del baño había una regadera con las puertas de cristal. Había una larga bañera juntó a ella, no era como el baño de Percy, pero cumplía ciertamente con sus funciones. Puso su cepillo de dientes bajo el chorro de aúpa y cepilló sus dientes mientras miraba el hermoso cuarto.

Regreso a su habitación apago las luces. Subió a la cama y se cubrió con las sábanas. Era incluso mejor estar sobre ellas. Eran perfectamente suaves. Usualmente no dormía con tantas almohadas, pero cada una de ellas era tan diferente pero al mismo tiempo tan perfectas que no pudo quitar ninguna de ellas. Suspiro por última vez y finalmente callo en un. Sueño bien merecido. 


	3. Hacia Nunca Jamás

Hacia Nunca Jamás*

Capitulo 3

Nico se despertó por algunos fuertes golpes provenientes de la puerta principal. Él gimió y se arrastró fuera de la cama, sin siquiera molestarse en ponerse más ropa. Bostezó mientras abría la puerta para encontrar a Apolo de pie en una camisa de color rojo ajustada y un traje de baño negro. Le dio una rápida mirada antes de mirarlo a los ojos. "¿Acaso no eres adorable por la mañana?" le regalo una mirada de muerte. "Y una persona de mañana también."

Nico bostezó de nuevo. "¿Que es lo que quieres?"

"Algunos de nosotros vamos a ir a la piscina. Eres bienvenido de unirte. Asi podrias conocer al resto de nosotros."

Nico asintió. "Sólo deja me cambio."

Apolo le dio una sonrisa. "Muy bien. Te veré abajo." Con eso el Rubio trotó al corredor. Cerrando la puerta se dirigió al baño a tomar una ducha rápida no vio el punto de tardar mucho en ello, de todos modos ocuparia otra después de nadar.

Después de haber terminado regresó a su habitación. Vagamente recordaba haber visto un par de trajes de baño en la pila de ropa que Leo le había dado. Después de buscar unos momentos en la pila de ropa encontró los trajes. Eran completamente verdes a excepción del logo blanco del hotel estampado en la pierna derecha. Rápidamente se los puso, tomó una toalla del baño y se dirigió a la puerta.

Cuando entró al elevador, sus ojos inmediatamente se posaron en el botón del piso setenta. Era cómo sí el botón lo estuviera tentando. Una mirada rápida no haría daño ¿verdad? Deslizo la tarjeta que le dio leo y presiono el botón antes de que pudiera cambiar de idea. El elevador sé paró unos momentos después. Las puertas se abrieron revelando un pasillo con poca iluminación. Nico avanzó lentamente. Había pequeños podios en las esquinas izquierda y derecha, donde la sala dividida en dos alas. Oyó unos pasos acercandose.

Pensó en regresar al elevador, pero antes de siquiera poder voltearse, dos personas habían llegado por la esquina de la ala derecha. La primera de que se dio cuenta de era una chica muy alta, que hizo a Nico pensar en una guerrera amazona. Ella no tenía el aspecto frágil, como la mayoría de las chicas. Esta chica probablemente podría ganarle a un jugador de fútbol en una pelea. Tenía su largo cabello castaño amarrado en una cola de caballo. Sus ojos cafés le recordaban a un animal salvaje.

Junto a ella se encontraba un chico un poco más bajo. Tenía cabello de un negro brillante. Estaba muy delgado, pero había indicios de músculos bajo la camisa suelta. Uno de sus ojos era de color marrón oscuro, mientras que el otro estaba cubierto por un parche negro. Sin duda era de origen japonés.

Ambos estrecharon sus ojos en él. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" -preguntó la chica, sonando enojada. "Prohibida la entrada hasta las horas de oficina."

El chico le dio un codazo. "No. Creo que es uno de los de Percy." La chica lo miró. "Del que estaba hablando, el que encontró la otra noche."

La chica pareció calmarse. "Oh, si." Se cruzó de brazos. "No deberías de estar aquí arriba. Son órdenes de Percy." Nico la miro confuso. Porque no le era permitido estar aquí? La chica volteo a ver al chico a su lado. "Ve a buscar a Percy." El chico asintió y salió corriendo. Nico tragó saliva mientras la chica se le quedó mirando fijamente. Estaba en problemas. Percy había sido generoso y lo había acogido, incluso le había proporcionado Nico un trabajo, y Nico sólo tenía que ir y meterse en problemas. caso Percy lo echaría? No, Percy no lucía como alguien así.

Oyó un murmurar tranquilo volver al final del pasillo y pronto el muchacho del parche volvió de la esquina con Percy. La mirada de Percy inmediatamente cayó sobre Nico, con los ojos claramente molesto con el. "Que estas haciendo aquí arriba?" Percy pregunto más bien severamente.

"L-lo lamento. Sólo estaba curioso." Nico tartamudeo. Los ojos de Percy no se suavizaron. Él sólo resopló y se adelantó. Él agarró el brazo de Nico y lo arrastró de nuevo en el ascensor. Sin siquiera preguntar a donde Nico iba, Percy precio o el botón de planta baja. Nico volteo a ver a Percy con pena. Percy no lo estaba viendo, sus ojos estaban plasmado en las puertas del elevado. "Lo lamento"

"De cualquier forma como subiste?"

Nico sacó la llave. "Leo me dio una de repuesto hasta que conseguía la mía." Percy soltó un gruñido. Nico tenía la sensación de que Leo estaba en problemas.

"Ni vuelvas a subir de nuevo Nico." La voz de Percy seguía severa. Nico no pensaba que fuera la gran cosa. Porque estaba tan enojado? Percy lo miro, sus ojos se suavizaron cuando vio la expresión dolida de Nico. "Perdón por haberme enojado. Sólo que no necesitas estar allá arriba. Te estoy haciendo un favor al mantenerte fuera de allí."

Nico lo miro a ver confuso. "Porque?"

"Sólo olvídalo, ok? Ve a disfrutar de tu día de descanso." Las puertas finalmente se abrieron y Percy le empujo ligeramente la espalda para decirle que se fuera. "Diviértete con los otros, probablemente voy a verte esta noche." Nico asintió. Intentado le dar una sonrisa. Percy le dio un pequeño ademán mientras las puertas se cerraban.

Camino por el hotel hasta que encontró las puertas de la alberca. Era una alberca techada, pero toda las paredes eran de cristal por lo que el sol seguía brillando a través de el, permitiendo a las personas broncearse si querían. Ya que era temprano no había tantas personas. Principalmente eran las personas que trabajaban en el lugar. Vio a Apolo, que estaba ocupado riendo mientras le daba un baile juguetón a una Thalia nada divertida. Saludo a Nico cuando lo vio, haciéndole señas para que se acercara.

"Hey Nico, que te tomo tanto tiempo?"preguntó el rubio, haciendo bajar el ceño fruncido de la pelinegra.

"M-me desvíe un poco", respondió Nico. Lo cual era una verdad a medias.

Nico miró a los chicos y chicas que llenaban la piscina. Apolo estaba en frente, sin camisa. Nico se dio cuenta que no podía mirar demasiado tiempo o podría comenzar a babear. El cuerpo del rubio estaba muy bien. Sus ojos parecían brillar a la luz del sol. Thalia tomó un libro que habia estado leyendo antes de Apolo la asaltara. Llevaba un bikini de color azul de dos piezas que apenas cubría nada.

Los gemelos estaban recostados en la orilla de la piscina. La cabeza de Connor descansaba en el estómago de Travis. Tenían lentes de sol por lo que no podía decir que estaban dormidos o despiertos. De cualquier forma, había muchos a los que Nico no reconocía. Apolo pareció recordar que era nuevo y no conocía a nadie. "Hey todos" Apolo grito. Todos voltearon a ver a su dirección. "¡Vengan y saluden al chico nuevo!." La gente empezó a salir de la piscina o a levantarse de los camastros.

Un muchacho alto de descendencia africana fue el primero en llegar, inmediatamente estirando su mano y tomando la de Nico para estrecharla. Era muy alto, tal vez unas pulgadas más que Percy. Era muy musculoso y tenía un agarre firme. Su mano envolvía completamente la suya. Tenía el pelo rapado y ojos marrones amistosos. Su estómago era un eight-pack cincelado. "Mi nombre es Charles. Esta de aquí es mi novia, Silena." Hizo un gesto hacia una chica más pequeña a su lado.

Tenía el pelo largo y negro que le llegaba casi hasta la cintura. Tenia impresionantes ojos azules cristalinos. Ella era muy hermosa, y mientras Nico realmente no le iba a las chicas, tenía que admitir que ella era preciosa. Silena podría haber sido fácilmente una modelo si quisiera. La chica le sonrió y le tendió la mano para estrecharla. Nico le devolvió la sonrisa, sonrojándose un poco, y le estrechó la mano también.

"Parece que tenemos un nuevo niño perdido", dijo en broma. Apolo y Charles se rieron entre dientes, pero Nico no lo entendió.

Una chica de alrededor de su altura se acercó a ellos con gracia. Tenía el pelo largó negro y sedoso. Tenía una cutis bronceada perfecta al igual que su piel. Sus ojos eran negro puro y tenía una nariz un poco respingona. Algo en ella hizo a Nico pensar que parecía una princesa. Su voz era una melodía suave para los oídos de Nico. "Se ve un poco inocente para ser un niño perdido." Esto lo hizo salir de su aturdimiento sacudiendo la cabeza. Él no entendía la terminología. Ella extendió la mano y Nico se la estrechó. Su piel era suave como la seda. "Zoë."

Los gemelos llegaron y se sentaron en las sillas a la izquierda de Thalia. Le dieron un saludo simultáneo. "Bien, ahora, volvamos a nadar", dijo Apolo, tomandolo estilo nupcial y saltando a la alberca. Frunció el ceño y salpico al rubio cuando salió a la superficie. Nico rápidamente se volteo para evitar la salpicadura de charles al brincar a la alberca. Silena y Zoë estaban sentadas en la orilla con sus pies remojandose en el agua. Ambas sacudirían su cabello sobre su hombro cada tanto tiempo. Por lo que Nico podía escuchar hablaban de moda.

Charles estaba tratando de hundir a Apolo, pero el rubio sólo lo pateó lejos y flotó hasta el borde de la piscina, fuera de su alcance. Nico no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su nueva familia. Se volvió cuando escucho un grito. Los gemelos habían tomado Thalia y la estaban llevando al borde de la piscina. Su chillido fue silenciado cuando cayó al agua. Salió con el ceño fruncido, entregando sus gafas de sol a Silena. Los gemelos se estaban revolcando de risa. Se sonrieron el uno al otro, y saltaron a la piscina, salpicando a todos.

-

Después de unas horas de estar nadando, las cosas empezaron a relajarse. Charles y Silena habían salido hace media hora, y ahora el resto de ellos se relajaba en las sillas de la piscina. Algo que había notado durante su tiempo en la piscina era que algunos de los huéspedes se les quedaban viendo, incluso algunos les daban un guiñodo a los otros chicos, mientras pasaban. Ninguno de ellos parecía importarles, sólo los saludaban y devolvian el guiñido.

Una chica alta de pelo rojo entro a la estancia y se acercó a ellos. Tenía el pelo muy rizado y unos penetrantes ojos verdes. Su rostro estaba cubierto de pecas, y metía su cabello detrás de la oreja. Llevaba una de esas computadoras portátiles, una tablet. Cogió la toalla que estaba a sus pies y se la lanzó. "Siento cortar la diversión, pero necesito a Nico por un momento", dijo la chica.

"Aww. Vamos, Rachel, estábamos disfrutando nuestro día libre," Connor se quejó.

"Lo siento. Órdenes de Percy." Nico sintió que la sangre se le iba de la cara. ¿Estaba en problemas por lo de antes? Se puso de pie y se puso la camisa. Ella camino hacia la salida y él la siguió rápidamente, dándole una última despida a sus amigos. Subieron al ascensor, Rachel deslizó la tarjeta en la ranura y después presiono el botón del piso sesenta y ocho. El ascensor comenzó su largo viaje hacia arriba. Rachel saco una tarjeta de su bolsillo y se la entregó. "Toma. Ésta es tu nueva tarjeta de acceso." Nico tomó la tarjeta. "Voy a necesitar la otra." Ella extendió la mano y de mala gana se la entregó. Sabía que su nueva tarjeta no le daría el mismo acceso, por lo que no habría más intentos de colarse en el piso superior. La chica de pelo rojo, le tendió la mano y le dio un apretón. "Soy Rachel, por cierto"

"Nico"

Ella sonrió "Lo sé"

"Entonces, ¿a dónde vamos?"

"Percy quiere verte para hablar de algunas cosas que debes saber."

La expresión de Nico cayo. Estaba en problemas. El elevador finalmente se detuvo y los dos salieron. En lugar de ir a la derecha, a la habitación de Percy, se fueron a la izquierda. Llegaron a una puerta que Rachel abrió. Nico entró primero y encontró una área de oficina. Había dos escritorios en lados opuestos del cuarto, Leo estaba sentado en uno. Le dio una pequeña sonrisa cuando el chico entro. Nico le articulo una disculpa.

Rachel entro a la habitación y llamó a la puerta de atrás. Oyó la voz de Percy desde el otro lado diciéndole que entrarán. Rachel mantuvo la puerta abierta para Nico, y el chico vacilantemente entró, la puerta se cerró detrás de él.

Percy estaba sentado detrás de un escritorio de madera grande, sus ojos vagaban afanosamente la pantalla del ordenador. Había dos sillas delante del escritorio. También habia un largo sofá a la derecha de la sala, debajo de una ventana. Percy apartó la mirada de su computadora y le hizo señas para que se sentara. Nico lo hizo lentamente, tratando de no mirar a Percy una vez que fue finalmente se sentó.

"No estás en problemas, Nico", dijo Percy con firmeza.

Levantó la vista hacia él. El chico mayor no tenía emoción alguna en su rostro. "Entonces, ¿por qué me llamaste?"

Percy se echó hacia atrás en su silla. "Tenía que ponerte al corriente de un par de cosas. Hablé con Apolo, él menciono que ya te dijo que ibas a volver a la escuela." Nico asintió. "Empezarás a partir de mañana." Le deslizó unos papeles sobre el escritorio. "Es todo lo que necesitas saber. Es un buen colegio, creo que te va a gustar. Eres suertudo, no como muchos aquí, al no haber estado tanto tiempo en las calles. Muchos de ellos estuvieron años en las calles o incluso toda su vida."

"Entonces iré a la escuela durante el día y trabajare por la noche?"

Percy asintió. "Veré para sacarte más temprano en días de escuela, pero seguirás trabajando hasta tarde. Probablemente alrededor de las dos de la mañana." Percy saco un celular del primer cajón de su escritorio. "Toma, hice que Rachel comprara uno para ti."

Nico tomó el nuevo smartphone y miro a Percy. "¿Me conseguiste un teléfono?" El exclamo.

Percy dejo cruzar una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. "Si, bueno necesitarás una manera de mantenerte en contacto con alguno de nosotros. Ya he grabado el teléfono de todos. Disfrútalo."

Miró hacia su teléfono nuevo. "G-gracias"

"Percy sólo se encogió de hombros. "No te preocupes por eso. Ahora, ¿creo que te dieron una nueva tarjeta?" Nico asintió. "Esta te llevara a lugares como tu cuarto, la cocina, al bar y a este piso." Su expresión se tornó sería. "Como dije ante, no quiero encontrarte de nuevo en el piso superior. ¿Entendiste?"

"Sí señor" chilló. Haciendo a Percy sonreír de nuevo.

"No me llames 'señor'. Soy sólo cuatro años mayor que tu, Nico."

Los ojos de Nico se abrieron un poco en sorpresa. "¿Sólo tienes veinte?" Claro que sabía que Percy era joven, pero no tan joven. ¡Dirigía la sucursal norteamericana de una cadena internacional de hoteles!

Percy ladeó su cabeza a un lado. "¿Me veo viejo?" negó con la cabeza rápidamente. Percy sonrió y se levantó. Rodeó su escritorio y se sentó frente a el, inclinándote hacia Nico. "Y yo que pensaba que me encontrabas atractivo, Nico," casi le ronroneó al oído. se sonrojó furiosamente, tratando de recargarse tan atrás en su silla como podía. Percy sólo se río de el. "Puedes irte."

No le tenían que decir dos veces, tomó los papeles y su teléfono, y se dirigió a la puerta. Paso rápidamente a Leo y Rachel y salió fuera de la oficina. Chocó contra alguien tan pronto como él salió por la puerta. "¡Cuidado!" la otra persona le gritó. Nico miró hacia el otro chico. Media alrededor de 1.86 con la piel bronceada. Tenía el pelo rubio rojizo muy corto y ojos azules afilados. Le Recordaron los ojos de Octavian. A pesar de que su rostro estaba con el ceño fruncido, Nico admitió que era atractivo. Lo único perturbador sobre él era una larga cicatriz que iba desde el ojo derecho hasta la barbilla.

"L-Lo siento," dijo mientras se levantaba. El rubio simplemente gruñó y pasó junto a él, a la oficina. Tragó saliva y se dirigió hacia el ascensor. Ese debió haber sido el hermano de Octavian, Luke. Nico entró en el ascensor y presiono el botón del piso sesenta y siete. La puerta se abrió un momento más tarde en su piso y el chico un poco asustado se dirigió a su habitación. Divisó Apollo justo cuando el rubio entró en su propia habitación. La puerta de la habitación del chico se cerró. Nico pensó en ir a pasar el rato con él, pero decidió que debía tomar una ducha antes de ir a trabajar.

Entró en el, nuevamente, ruidoso bar. Chiron lo saludo mientras entraba a la parte trasera del bar para firmar de entrada. Zoë se acercó y colocó su bandeja en la barra, asintiendo hacia su dirección, pero sin decirle nada. "Odio a los políticos." Dijo llanamente a Chiron mientras él veía la orden que ella le dio.

"No dejes que te escuchen diciendo eso." Le murmuro en respuesta.

"¿Puedo tener un trago? Ese gordo borracho de allá sigue intentando tocarme." Ella dijo, apuntando discretamente. Quirón deslizó un vaso sobre la barra y le sirvió una copa de un líquido claro, que ella bebió mientras hacia una mueca mientras ponía la copa de nuevo boca abajo, dándole un gracias, y tomando las bebidas que el había puesto en su bandeja.

"Chiron?" Nico se acercó.

"Hmm?" Chiron pregunto, limpiando los vasos.

"¿Cuantos años tienen la mayoría de los chicos aquí? Ví a Percy tomando la otra noche, pero sólo tiene veinte."

Chiron le sonrió suavemente. "La mayoría tiene entre 18 y 20. Solo unos cuantos son más grandes que eso. Luke es el más grande, tiene 23. Charles tiene 22, y Apolo tiene 21." Puso el vaso junto con los otros. "Lamento decirlo muchacho, pero el mundo inocente que pudiste haber pensado que existía es una mentira. Especialmente aquí." Él tenía una mirada triste en su rostro mientras hablaba. "No dejes que este paraíso te engañe. La gente que paga para venir aquí deben verlo como uno, pero aquellos que vivimos aquí no lo vemos ni lo sentimos de la misma manera."

"¿Porque?"

Chiron no respondió sólo frunció los labios y le dio algunas bebidas y el número de las mesa para entregarlos. Nico resopló mientras se alejaba con la bandeja de bebidas. Todo el mundo era tan evasivo sobre el tema. Chiron parecía lamentarse por los muchachos de aquí, pero todos ellos se veían felices. Diviso a uno de los gemelos en una de las esquinas del salón. Le estaba coqueteando a una mujer que vestía un traje de negocios. Le sonrió coquetamente y le guiñó a la mujer antes de retirarse meneando las caderas. "Hey, Neeks!" se dio cuenta de que era Connor ahora que estaba más cerca. "¿Para qué te quería el jefe?"

Nico se encogió de hombros. "Sólo me dio mi nuevo celular y papeles de la escuela, inició mañana."

"¿Enserio? Qué fastidio."

"Tu y Travis no van a la escuela"

"Nah, sólo trabajamos aquí." El rubio de antes pasó por delante de Nico, chocando su hombro contra Nico. "Veo que conociste a Luke."

"¿Es siempre así de alegre?"

Conor se río entre dientes. "No te preocupes por Luke. Toma algún tiempo tomarle cariño. Bueno, no estoy muy seguro de cuanto, ninguno de nosotros ha llegado a hacerlo todavía."

"Pensé que todos eran familia"

Connor puso su bandeja vacía en la barra y le paso a Chiron una nueva orden. "Oh, lo somos. El es sólo el hermano que no pedimos," Connor dijo con una sonrisa. "Te acostumbrarás a el."

"Cuantas personas hay en esta familia?" Nico preguntó haciendo señas en el aire.

"Bueno, Chiron vendría siento nuestro tío favorito al que todos acudimos por consejos." El hombre río entre dientes por la analogía del moreno. "Esto vendría siendo la isla de nunca jamás... Espera, ¿esto te haría el capitán garfio?" Connor pregunto mirando a Chiron que sólo torció los ojos. "Como sea, Percy sería Peter Pan y nosotros los niños perdidos."

"¿Es por eso que se llaman entre ustedes así?"

Connor asintió. "Si, es una broma aquí. De cualquier forma para responder a tu pregunta, somos veinte. Eso incluye a Rachel y Leo, quienes ya conoces y Clarisse y Ethan, quienes trabajan en seguridad. Todos nosotros salidos de las calles"

"¿Y quien es Gea en esta analogía?" Chiron pregunto, sus ojos brillando con diversión.

Connor paro a pensar por un momento. "¿Wendy?"

"No estoy seguro de que Wendy haya sacado a Peter de las calles en la historia original." Chiron dijo riéndose entre dientes.

"Espera, ¿Percy vivió en las calle?"

"Hmm. Tal vez deberíamos cambiar de conversación," Connor dijo vacilante. "A Percy no le gusta hablar de su pasado." Tomó su bandeja y se fue.

Mientras la noche avanzaba, no hubo ningún problema. Era casi tan difícil para Nico como la noche anterior. Se las arreglo para no tirar su bandeja, pero lo que sí hizo fue mezclar las mesas tres veces, tomó las órdenes equivocadamente en cinco e hizo que los clientes se enojarán con el. Al parecer Thalía no estaba bromeando cuando dijo que se mantuviera fuera de los asuntos de los clientes. Se había congelado cuando escucho a un cliente hablar de lo que podía jurar era tráfico de armas. El cliente inmediatamente se había dado cuenta de que Nico lo miraba y se enojó. Desafortunadamente Percy no estaba ahí esa noche para salvarle el trasero como la noche anterior. Cundo regreso a la barra Luke le sonreía con sorna por su error.

Cuando regreso de su pequeño descanso Chiron lo mando a una mesa en la que un hombre de Medina edad se había sentado. Saco su pluma y se dirigió a la mesa. "Senador." Miro sobre su hombro para ver a Zoë parada detrás del el. "Buena suerte." Ella dijo con una sonrisa de ánimo. Nico intentó no estremecerse por la manera en la que lo dijo.

"Hola, mi nombre es Nico y seré su mesero hoy." dijo con una sonrisa. El hombre levantó la vista para míralo de pies a cabeza. Sus ojos se iluminaron y regreso su vista al rostro de Nico.

"¿Nuevo? No creo haberte visto antes."

"Si, señor." contesto, intentando sonar animado. No le gustaba la forma en la que este sujetó lo miraba.

"Creo que he encontrado una nueva razón para venir más seguido." Es lo que el hombre le contesto. Haciendo que definitivamente se sintiera incómodo. "Pediré un martini de vodka con una oliva." Nico asintió y escribió la orden en su libreta. Cuando estaba apuntó de retirase el hombre hablo de nuevo. "Dile a Percy que quisiera acordar una cita en el futuro." Nico asintió confuso y se alejó. Este lugar simplemente era extraño.

Caminó a la barra y le deslizó la orden a Chiron. "Creo que alguien coqueteo conmigo." dijo. El resto se le quedo viendo.

"¿Enserio?" Chiron preguntó con algo en su voz.

"Mientras más alto están más irrespetuosos son con las reglas" Zoë dijo secamente.

"Además dijo algo sobre acordar una cita con Percy, pero no entendí esa parte."

Connor frunció sus labios y Zoë frunció el ceño. Chiron miro hacia la mesa del señor. "¿De que se preocupan todos ustedes?" Luke preguntó aburrido. "No es como sí Percy fuera a permitirlo." Volteo a ver a Nico. "Alguien parece ser el favorito del jefe."

"¿Que?" preguntó.

"Nada" Chiron contesto, dándole una mirada de advertencia a Luke, quién se encogió de hombros y se alejó. "Percy lidiara con el así que no te preocupes." asintió. Tomó la bebida del hombre y camino de vuelta a la mesa del sujeto, para encontrarse con Percy sentado con el. Mientras Percy se veía calmado mientras escuchaba al hombre, su mandíbula estaba tensa y se frotaba la sien. Lentamente se acercó a ellos para poder escuchar.

"Como le dije antes, senador Johnson, no hablo de esas cosas aquí. Ahora, si quisiera hablar en el piso superior, estaría bien. Aunque, no estoy seguro de que su petición sea... Plausible. Ahora, ¿eso es todo?" Es senador Johnson no dijo nada más, así que Percy se levantó de su silla y se digirió a la barra. Sus ojos aterrizaron en Nico por una fracción de segundo mientras pasaba por su lado.

Coloco la bebida en frente del senador que le agradeció dándole cinco dólares. Buena propina, pensó, mirando la cuenta. Cuando regreso al bar, Percy estaba sentado en el mismo lugar de la noche anterior. Le dio una sonrisa mientras el chico se dirigía a la parte trasera del bar. "Te ves cansado," Nico declaró viendo a Percy.

"Una noche difícil." Percy murmuro tomando una trago de su bebida. Luke se acercó y se sentó junto a Percy, quien le gruño al rubio. "¿Que quieres Luke?"

"Sólo quería ver si ¿podíamos hablar de mis horas está noche? Creo que podría usar unas cuantas más."

Percy levanto la mano para hacer que el muchacho callase. "No estoy de humor para hablar de eso esta noche. Además, la última vez que revise tenías tantas horas como Annabeth. Y pienso que es justo."

Luke se inclinó más cerca de Percy. Nico sintió una ola de celos correr por sus venas. "¿Al menos puedo ir a hablar de ello?" Luke pregunto con una sonrisa coqueta, colocando su mano en el muslo de Percy.

"Mañana, ahora regresa a trabajar."

Percy dejo caer su cabeza en la superficie de madera. Sostuvo su vaso para que Chiron lo rellenará. Nico juegeteo con su camisa y pregunto silenciosamente. "¿D-Debería negociar horas contigo?"

Percy lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos. "¡No!" Percy prácticamente grito. Chiron alzo una ceja hacia Percy y este se sentó derecho. "Me refiero a que no, no te preocupes por eso. Ya me he hecho cargó." Las cosas simplemente eran extrañas aquí. Al parecer todos querían hablar con Percy acerca de sus horas, ¿pero Nico no debía? talvez era porque esta nuevo. Asintió y se dirigió a llevar los pedidos de otras mesas. Apenas pudo escuchar lo siguiente que dijo Percy a Chiron. "Él va a ser mi ruina." Escucho a Chiron reírse entra dientes.

Nada interesante paso por el resto de la noche. Todo fue normalmente. Percy se marchó después de treinta minutos sin decir nada mas a nadie. Chiron finalmente dejo retirase a Nico a las dos. Se desato su delantal y se dirigió a los elevadores. Estaba apunto de presionar el botón de su piso cuando vio a un hombre de alrededor treinta años dirigirse al elevador. Nico mantuvo la puerta abierta para el hombre, pero cuando el hombre vio a Nico se detuvo. "Gracias está bien, adelante, estoy uh, esperando a un amigo mío." El hombre dijo. Arqueo una ceja y presiono el botón. Bostezo y se estiró mientras el elevador llegaba a su destino. Bajó en sus piso y había un silencio de muérete, todos debían de estar trabajando. No podía ver ninguna Luz encendida por debajo del marco de las puertas.

Deslizo la tarjeta en su puerta y entro a su suit. Encontró una nota en el recibidor de la cocina.

Hey, Nico.

Percy me dijo que fuera a comprar despensa para ti. No sé lo que te gusta, así que sólo compre unas cuantas cosas. Por sí tienes hambre y no quieres ordenar a la cocina, tienes comida aquí.

-Leo

P.D. Lamento lo de la tarjeta. Creo que no estaba pensando.

Nico suspiró, arrugo la nota y la tiro en la basura. Miro a su refrigerador y claro que estaba lleno de una gran variedad de cosas. Tomó una botella de agua antes de regresar a su habitación. Se dejó caer en su cama, prendió la tv y empezó a cambiar los canales. Sonrió a si mismo y busco a través de la guía hasta que encontró uno de sus shows favoritos, The Walking Dead. Abrió su botella y dio un trago. No le afectaría ver un poco de televisión antes de dormir. 

Se levantó al oír una alarma. Aparentemente, Leo se había tomado la libertad de programar una alarma para que se despertara. Frunció el entrecejo al artilugio contemplando la posibilidad de aventarlo a la pared. Presiona el botón para apagarlo y salió de la cama. Creyó que fue algo bueno, ya que él se le había olvidado programar uno y no quería llegar tarde al primer día de clases en su nueva escuela.

Cuando salió de la ducha escuchó su teléfono sonar. Lo tomó y miro el identificador de llamadas. Se leía el nombre de Apolo. Deslizo el dedo por la pantalla para desbloquearlo y se lo acercó al oreja "¿Hola?" pregunto, envolviendo una toalla a su cintura.

"Hey, compañero. ¿Quieres un ride a la escuela? Estoy por irme y pensé que te gustaría un ride."

"Um, claro"

"Bien, ahora abre tu puerta para que no tenga que esperarte aquí en el pasillo" Nico torció los ojos mientras colgaba. Se dirigió a la puerta delantera y la abrió para el rubio. Hoy estaba vestido con una polo roja y un par de jeans oscuro. "Bueno, creo que puedo acostumbrarme a nuestros encuentros matutinos, Nico." Apolo dijo mientras miraba su figura húmeda.

"¿coqueteas con todo el mundo?" preguntó mientras caminaba a su baño.

Apolo río entre dientes. "Necesito hacer esos grandes billetes de alguna forma. Aunque solo lo digo enserio con los lindos" podía prácticamente ver la sonrisa de Apolo mientras estaba en el baño. "No te tardes demasiado, necesitas estar en la escuela alrededor de las ocho"

"Ok" contestó poniéndose los pantalones.

Salió unos cuantos minutos después usando una camisa azul oscuro con el dibujo de un búho estampaba en ella. "¿Listo?" Apolo pregunto, apuntándolo a la puerta. Nico asintió tomando la nueva mochila que Leo le había dejado asegurándose que su horario estuviera en el folder con las cosas que Percy le había dado ayer y se dirigió hacia Apolo.

Apolo presionó el botón del sótano e hicieron su largo descenso hacia el estacionamiento. "¿Trabajaste anoche?" Nico pregunto después de momento de silencio.

"Si" Apolo contestó con un bostezo. Se veía cansado, seguramente no había dormido mucho la noche anterior. Nico se preguntó como ellos se las arreglaban para trabajar hasta tarde y levantarse para ir a clases. Probablemente tomaban clases más tarde.

Pensó que tal vez debería preguntar. "Así que ¿todos ustedes se levantan temprano para ir al escuela? Quiero decir, todos ustedes trabajan hasta muy tarde. Creo que sería brutal hacer todo eso entre semana"

"Sólo me levanto así de temprano los lunes y los miércoles. Así que te daré ride esos días. Creo que Charles tiene que tiene clases temprano los martes y los jueves, así que tal vez puedas conseguir un ride de él mañana."

"¿Qué es lo que te tiene levantado tan temprano?¿ que es lo que estudias?"

"Bueno estoy en escuela de artes estudio danza y música"

"¿De qué tipo?"

Apolo le sonrío. "Estudio ballet y hip-hop en danza. Y piano y canto en música."

"Suena bien"

"Si, lo amo. M-mi papá no lo aprobaba del todo, cuando nos sentamos hablar de ello después de que me gradué de la preparatoria me hecho de la casa. Bueno creo que también tuvo que ver que le dije que era gay." Apolo dijo con una pequeña risa seca. Esto le hizo fruncir el ceño. "No te preocupes por mí, todo salió bien" El elevador paro y se dirigieron al estacionamiento. Apolo se detuvo frente a un Maserati Spyder rojo. Apolo sonrió al ver la expresión sorprendida de Nico. "¿Qué?, ¿pensabas que manejábamos carcanchas?"

"Y-yo sólo pensé que este trabajo no pagaba así de bien" Nico dijo metiéndose el carro.

"Bueno, el resto de nosotros hace más. Pero no te preocupes conseguirás una buena cantidad." Apolo prendió el carro y salieron del estacionamiento. Apolo no se molestó en obedecer los límites de velocidad y zumbaron por las calles. Eso lo hizo sentir un poco nervioso. Sólo se detuvo apretando su asiento cuando encontró demasiado tráfico y tuvo que reducir la velocidad.

"Entonces, ¿extrañas algo de tu vida anterior?" preguntó mientras el semáforo se puso en verde.

"Mi hermana. Ella significa mucho para mi. Nos molestábamos mucho, pero ahora que no la veo, la extraño mucho. Éramos gemelos y muy cercanos." Apolo dijo con una sonrisa triste.

"¿Cual es su nombre?"

Apolo exploto una pieza de goma de mascar en su boca. "Artemisa. Ella era tan hermosa como su nombre. Tenía que jugar el papel de hermano celoso muchas veces por tantos años." Su sonrisa desapareció de su cara cuando término de hablar.

"¿No la puedes encontrar?"

Apolo lo miro. "Bueno, crecí en Florida. Así que no, no he podido hacerlo. Quiero decir, no se dónde empezar. Creo que podría ir a preguntarle a Percy si podría traerla. Y-Yo sólo no se sí quiero que ella me vea"

"¿Porque no?" preguntó, ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado. Apolo hizo un punto de no mirarlo.

"Oh, mira, estamos en tu nueva escuela." miró por la ventana y por supuesto que se encontraba en una gran preparatoria. Apolo se detuvo en la acera y apago el coche. "Bueno, buena suerte en tu primer día." Apolo le dio una sonrisa. Nico tomó su mochila y salió del auto. Se despidió del rubio mientras se alejaba. Dejo salir una gran suspiro mientras se volteaba a su nueva escuela. Era probablemente el doble de grande que la anterior y mucho más bonita. Esta debía de tener muchos fondos. Lentamente se dirigió al edificio principal. Estaba listo para que su día terminará ya.

*el título hace referencia a "Neverland" ósea el país de nunca jamás de Peter Pan


	4. Mi caballero en brillante armadura

Mi caballero en brillante armadura

Chapter 4

Nico se sentó en el asiento de pasajero cuando Apolo se estacionó en la acera. El rubio se había cambiado de ropa y ahora tenía puesta una camiseta blanca sin mangas y unos shorts verdes que mostraban sus suaves y largas piernas. "¿Tuviste un buen día?" Apolo preguntó mientras avanzaban por las calles. Nico sólo se encogió en hombros mientras miraba por la ventana. Su día por decir menos fue difícil. Era el chico nuevo, no había hecho ningún amigo, en realidad había hecho lo contrario. Uno de los chicos aparentemente lo había encontrado como blanco para hacer bullying. Lo habían empujado a los lockers dos veces. Tampoco le gustaba tener que ir a trabajar y en la mañana tener que ir a la escuela, era muy pesado. ¿Porque Percy simplemente no lo dejaba saliste de la escuela?

Apolo pareció notar su mal humor y le dio unas palmaditas en la pierna. "¿Como sabemos con quien nos toca compartir el turno?" Nico murmuro, siguiendo mirando por la ventana.

Apolo le frunció el ceño. "Leo debió de haberte dado de alta en la cuenta del hotel. Debería de haberte llegado un email informándote. Checa tu celular." Nico sacó su celular de su bolsillo buscando entre las aplicaciones hasta que encontró su email.

"Travis, Charles y dos otros nombres que no conozco."

"¿Cuales son sus nombres?"

"Calypso y Annabeth"

"Ah" fue todo lo que Apolo dijo. Nico lo miro. "¿Qué? No hay mucho que pueda decir de ellas. Son agradables. Calypso es algo callada pero es una chica muy dulce. Annabeth es.. Bueno, Annabeth es Annabeth. Es una chica lista" dijo mientras daba vuelta en la esquina. "Y es una de las pocas personas con la que Luke se lleva bien. Además es una de las primeras que Percy adopto. Cuando fue puesto a cargo él no tenía a ninguno de nosotros. Annabeth, Luke, Thalía y yo mismo fuimos los primeros en ser encontrados. Nos sacó de las calles y nos puso a trabajar."

"¿Cuando estarás en el bar de nuevo?" preguntó, mirando por fin al rubio.

Apolo se encogió en hombros. "No lo sé. Pero será pronto estoy seguro. Posiblemente mañana o el día siguiente."

"¿Trabajas esta noche?"

"Si" Apolo dijo sin quitar los ojos del camino.

"¿En dónde?"

"En el hotel, duh." Apolo le sonrió.

"Jaja muy gracioso. En serio ¿en donde?"

Apolo se estiró y tomó unos lentes de sol de la guantera, deslizándolos sobré su cara. "Entonces, ¿como te fue en la escuela hoy?" Nico resoplo por el obvio cambio de tema.

"Horrible, ¿porque tengo que ir?"

"Puedes elegir no ir a la universidad después de que te gradúes de la preparatoria, pero te necesitas graduar. Entonces ¿que paso?"

Se recargó en el asiento del auto y se cruzó de brazos. "No quiero hablar de ello." Apolo se río entre dientes de el.

Entraron al estacionamiento del hotel y en cuanto Apolo estaciono Nico salto del auto. Tomó su mochila y siguió al rubio a los elevadores. Abordaron el ascensor y Apolo deslizó su llave presionando el botón de su piso. "Creo que no te he preguntado, pero ¿te gusta el lugar hasta ahora?"

Nico lo volteo a ver. Apolo se quitó los lentes y los doblo en su camisa. Sus ojos azules se posaron en el mientras esperaba la respuesta del pelinegro. "Me gusta, De hecho Me gusta más que mi antigua casa. Percy es asombroso al recoger personas así."

Apolo le sonrió. "Si, podrías decir eso."

"Entonces ¿que hace todo el día? ¿Sentado en su oficina?"

Apolo murmuro algo por lo bajó, pero Nico falló intentando entender que dijo. Viendo su mirada confusa Apolo se aclaró la garganta. "La mayoría del tiempo. El merodea el hotel en ocasiones, le gusta ir a la piscina si tiene tiempo y como ya habrás visto el va al bar en las noches."

"Entonces, no entiendo eso de discutir horas. Te escuche a ti y a Luke preguntarle a Percy si podía hablar de sus horas, pero Percy me dijo que no tenía que preocuparme por eso."

Apolo se atragantó y luego empezó a reír. Nico frunció el entrecejo por la diversión del muchacho. "¿Él dijo eso? En ese caso, es interesante. No creo que tengas que preocuparte por tus horarios de trabajo Nico." Apolo dijo con un guiñido. Estaba por cuestionarle pero la puerta se abrió y el rubio bajó del ascensor, Apolo paso la puerta de Nico hasta llegar a la suya. "No lastimes tu bonita cabezita pensando sobré eso Nico. No es algo malo, en todo caso deberías estar agradecido." abrió la boca para cuestionarlo de nuevo pero el muchacho sacó su llave y entro a su suit cerrando la puerta tras de él.

Nico frunció el entre cejo al lugar donde el chico había estado hacia un segundo. Deslizo su propia llave en la ranura y entro. Se dirigió al refrigerador y tomó una botella de agua. Lentamente había empezado a recuperar su apetito normal, pero seguía comiendo poco, cosas suaves. Esperaría un par de días antes de regresar a sus hábitos normales de alimentación.

Se dejó caer en el sofá para ver un poco la tv, todavía tenía unas horas antes de tener que ir a trabajar. Necesitaba encontrar algo que comer antes de eso. Tal vez llamaría a la cocina para que trajeran algo, que era lo que había hecho en las últimas comidas. Como todo en el hotel, la comida era un paraíso.

Alguien tocó la puerta y Nico gruño, se levantó a abrirla. Cuando lo hizo y volteo hacia arriba se encontró con los Cálidos ojos de Percy mirándolo, se hizo a un lado para poder dejar que el chico entrara Percy camino a la cocina y se sentó uno de los banquillos mirándolo "sólo es una visita rápida, quería ver cómo te había ido en tu primera hay en tu primer día de escuela"

Nico suspiró y se sentó en el sofá recargando su cabeza en uno de los cojines "¿no puedo simplemente trabajar todo el día?" Oyó a Percy reírse, era como dulce música para sus oídos. No estaba seguro si era apropiado tener un crush en su jefe pero no podía evitarlo. Sintió que el sillón se hundía un lado suyo y vío que Percy se había levantado del banquillo, se sentó recto pero lo lamento de inmediato, su cara estaba solamente a centímetros de la de Percy y tuvo que alejarse lentamente de él.

"¿No puedo ser tan malo o sí? ¿cuál es el problema? puedo llamar y ver si puedo ayudarte."

Bajo la mirada "No, está bien. Ya has hecho mucho por mí, me siento mal por pedirte otra cosa" levanto la mirada hacia Percy, quien se había acercado más a él. "puedes pedirme lo que tú quieras" Percy le susurró. Nico se sonrojó por el sonido de su voz. Los ojos de Percy brillaban. Inconscientemente se acercó más a él de repente Percy aclaro su garganta y se levantó. Dejo salir un silencioso gruñido de frustración. "¿Cuál es el problema de todas formas?" lo cierto es que había un nuevo problema Nico pensó.

"No es nada, lo prometo, es solamente ser el chico nuevo." Percy asintió en entendimiento. "¿Estarás esta noche en el bar?" Percy desvió la mirada. "No, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer" el rostro de Nico entristeció por eso. "Recibirás tu primer cheque esta semana, deberías pedirle a un chico o chica que te lleve a comprar algo de ropa o algo. Te di un pequeño bono para ayudarte a iniciar"

"Gracias" dijo, la sonrisa regresando su rostro. Percy estaba siendo muy amable. Aunque no ayudaba con su pequeño enamoramiento. Este asintió y se dirigió a la puerta "Bueno como ya dije, solamente quería venir a verte. Si tienes algún problema en la escuela no dudes en decirme. Me haré cargo por ti" Nico asintió levantándose, camino hacia la puerta donde ahora estaba parado.

Percy abrió la puerta y miro a Nico. "¿Percy?" Percy se detuvo y cerró la puerta. se acercó "gracias de nuevo" y poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Percy lo abrazo. Él se puso tieso de inmediato, pero luego se relajó y puso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del chico.

"No es nada Nico" Percy le susurra en respuesta. Dio un paso hacia atrás lanzándole una última sonrisa y cerró la puerta. Suspiro y camino de nuevo hacia el sofá, en el que aterrizo primero con el rostro. Había un lado obscuro en todo su paraíso, tenía nombre y apellido este era Percy Jackson la única cosa que Nico probablemente nunca podría tener. 

Nico camino apresuradamente hacia el bar pasando el mostrador. Se había quedado dormido en el sillón y casi había llegado tarde al trabajo. Chiron le lanzo una mirada reprobatoria mientras el chico se apuraba atándose el mandil a la cintura. Travis estaba sentado en la barra con una chica. La muchacha era muy bella y natural también. Nico podría decir que tenía muy poco maquillaje. Ella tenía el cabello largo color caramelo, su rostro enmarcado por dos mechones a cada lado de su rostro. Incluso sobre el olor de la comida y el alcohol, Nico podía detectar el olor a shampoo de canela. Sus ojos verdes brillaban como esmeraldas en la baja iluminación y en su cabello estaba una flor plateada, que Nico asumió era falsa.

Travis lo vio mirando a la chica. "Hey, Neeks. Esta es Calypso. Calypso este es nuestro nuevo miembro." Calypso le dio una sonrisa cálida y le tendió su mano para que la estrechara. Los dos estaban comiendo y Nico pensó que ellos no debieron de haber tenido tiempo para hacerlo más temprano. "¿Quieres la mitad?" parpadeo y vio a Travis el debió haber notado el largo tiempo que miro la comida. Le estaba ofreciendo la mitad del sandwich para que lo tomara.

"Yo-uh-no lo se. ¿No lo quieres?"

"Nah, esta bien. Te ves hambriento y necesito empezar con mi turno."

Nico asintió y tomó el lugar de Travis después de que esté se para. Mastico un pedazo de sandwich dejando que cayera en su vacío estómago. "Así que ¿eres nuevo aquí?" Calypso pregunto, su voz era dulce como chocolate, Nico asintió no queriendo hablar con la boca llena." Los otros han estado hablando de ti en los últimos días. Creo que todos sabemos de tu presencia, aunque, apuesto que todavía no conoces a todos."

Nico trago su comida. "creo que he conocido a la mayoría, aunque hay algunos que no me han presentado"

Calypso río un poco "si, escuchamos acerca de tu pequeña aventura en el piso superior. Esos eran Clarisse y Ethan trabajan en la seguridad aquí."

Nico sintió su cara enrojecer. "Entonces los rumores se expanden rápidamente en este lugar." Calypso asintió todavía con una cálida sonrisa. Ella terminó de comer y levantó su plato. Los ojos de Nico se centraron en su brazo. Estaba vistiendo una camisa de manga larga pero la manga se levantó un poco revelando la piel de su brazo superior, un moretón se había formado en el brazo de la chica. "¿Que sucedió?"

"N-nada, nos fue nada. Solo un estupido borracho. Ya se hicieron cargo así que no te preocupes." Le dio otra sonrisa antes de alejarse. 

Sintió a alguien darle una palmadita en la espalda. Miro hacia arriba para ver a charles sonriéndole. "Hola, Nico. Como te esta yendo esta noche." El musculoso chico pregunto.

"Mejor ahora. De hecho disfruto esto más que la escuela. "Charles le dio una sonrisa, camino detrás del mostrador y tomo un delantal atándoselo. "Así que, ¿vas a la escuela Charles?"

"Beckendorf"

Ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado. "¿Qué? "

"Ese es mi apellido. Todo el mundo me llama Beckendorf ", dijo con una sonrisa. " Sí, voy a la universidad. Estoy estudiando la mecánica. "

Se puso de pie y estaba a punto de tomar su plato a donde Calypso había dejado el suyo, pero casi chocó con alguien. La primera cosa que notó fueron unos tormentosos ojos grises. Sentía como si ella lo estuviera estudiando. Tenía el pelo largo rubio y rizado. Ella era una o dos pulgadas más alta que Nico. Piel perfectamente bronceada, pensó que era muy bonita. "Chico nuevo", fue la única declaración de la chica. Ella lo miró de arriba a abajo, observándolo en su totalidad. Sus ojos regresaron a los de Nico. "Annabeth."

"Nico" respondio.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa de complicidad. "Lo sé. He oído hablar de ti."

"Sí, Calypso, dijo que los otros han estado hablando de mí."

"Sí, pero ellos no fueron los que me hablaron de ti."

Nico la vio caminar detrás de la barra. "¿Quién te habló de mí entonces?" Ella sólo le sonrió de nuevo y se alejó hacia las mesas. Resopló y sacó su libreta. Se acercó a una mesa cercana, para tomar el pedido de las bebidas para una mujer que se parecía a una bibliotecaria y su marido con sobrepeso.

Fiel a su palabra, Percy no había aparecido todavía. Esto lo hizo fruncir el ceño un poco. Él no dejaba de mirar hacia el ascensor cada vez que este se abría. Nico estaba mejorando, sus errores eran mínimos esta noche. Tal vez ya le había encontrado el ritmo.

Alrededor de las diez, tuvo su descanso. Pasó junto a un conjunto de puertas y entró en la pequeña sala de descanso. Se dejó caer en una silla. Travis miraba boca abajo en el sofá. Una sonrisa tipo gato Cheshire parecía ser su expresión común. Incluso la pierna de Travis se balanceaba en el aire como la cola de un gato. "¿Encontraste el ritmo?." -preguntó Travis.

"Sí. Sólo me tomó unos días de hacer el ridículo."

La sonrisa de Travis se ancho. "Eso está bien. Todos nos equivocamos cuando llegamos por primera vez aquí."

"Hábleme de ti y Connor."

La sonrisa de Travis se convirtió en una pequeña mueca. "¿Qué quieres saber?"

"Bueno, ¿como era para ustedes antes de que Percy los encontrara?"

"Bueno, éramos huérfanos creciendo. Nos mudamos de casa en casa mucho tiempo. Las familias no nos mantenían demasiado tiempo. No estoy seguro de si se trataba por las travesuras o si era por lo duro que era mantener a dos niños. Nos pusieron en algunos lugares malos a veces. Hubo un drogadicto, una madre abusiva, una pareja que probablemente sólo nos llevó por los beneficios fiscales, y finalmente el ultimo que intentó vendernos por dinero. "

"¿P-Porque alguien haría eso?" Nico se quedó sin aliento.

Travis levantó la ceja. "¿Estás realmente sorprendido por lo que la gente haría? ¿Porque te echaron?"

"Ser gay," susurró.

Travis asintió con la cabeza. "Como he dicho, ¿estas realmente sorprendido? El mundo es una mierda. Ahora las cosas no son tan malas. Hacemos un montón de dinero y estamos bien atendidos. Probablemente hacemos más dinero del que algunas de esas familias que jamás hayan visto en su vida. No te sientas mal por mí o Connor".

Nico asintió lentamente. "¿Cómo los encontró Percy?"

Travis se echó a reír. "De hecho es una historia divertida. Bueno, cometimos el error de tratar de robarle la cartera. No teníamos idea de que él había vivido en las calles cuando era más joven. Era como si supiera todos los trucos en el libro. Mi hermano y yo éramos realmente buenos ladrones, pero él nos atrapado. No trato de recuperar su billetera. Incluso nos ofreció quedarnos con el dinero que tenía en ella o un trabajo que podría asegurar no quedamos en la calle y no pasar hambre otra vez. ¿La billetera o un trabajo? esa fue nuestra elección. Nosotros no tuvimos que pensarlo dos veces. No importaba cual trabajo fuera, sólo queríamos salir de las calles".

Annabeth entro y golpeó el zapato de Travis. Él la miró mientras se sentaba a su lado en el sofá. "Tu descanso término," dijo mirando a Travis. Travis suspiró y pasó las piernas por encima del sofá. Se puso de pie, le dio una sonrisa final, y salió por la puerta. Los ojos de Annabeth se lanzaron inmediatamente a Nico. "Así que, ¿cómo es que Percy sólo te ha dejado trabajar en el bar? Creo que lograrías sacar grandes billetes en el piso de arriba."

Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. Él no entendía algunas de las cosas que decían a veces. Era como que hablaban un idioma distinto o talvez era un código. "Bueno, cuando alguien de los demás tocar el tema, me da la sensación de que es porque tengo dieciséis. Aunque, no estoy seguro si realmente tiene algo que ver. Quiero decir, estoy trabajando en un bar. Pensé que tenías que tener dieciocho años para siquiera hacer eso".

"Te ves más chico." Annabeth se encogió de hombros. "La mayoría de nosotros bebemos y somos menores de edad. Encontrarás que las reglas del mundo exterior no se aplican aquí. En realidad, déjenme reformular eso, el mundo que se pensabas que existía no se aplica aquí. Estoy segura de que algunos de los otros ya te lo dijeron, pero la vida no es todo azúcar y arcoíris, Nico. Como aprendiste en tu tiempo en las calles, la gente apesta. El mundo es un lugar roto donde suceden cosas ilegales y no se hace nada sobre ello. "

"¿Cómo es que la policía no vienen aquí y cierra las cosas? Quiero decir, como, el consumo de alcohol, y esas cosas. Estoy bastante seguro de que oí algo sobre el tráfico de armas de un cliente."

Annabeth le dio otra sonrisa. "¿Nadie te ha dicho que mantengas la nariz fuera del negocio de los clientes?"

Nico suspiró. "Sí, Thalía hizo."

"Sí, los clientes están acostumbrados a ser capaces de hablar de lo que quieran. Ellos no quieren que metamos la nariz en sus negocios. Estamos allí para mirarnos lindos y hacerlos felices. La razón por la que la policía no se involucra es simple. Una que te puede sorprender, pero simple. Es, sobre todo, porque se les paga. Nuestra propietaria, Gaea, no es alguien con la que la mayoría de la gente quiera ponerse en su camino. El jefe de policía recibe un agradable cheque, y se quedan en la distancia, a menos que Percy los quiera aquí. La otra razón es porque nadie habla de lo que pasa aquí. Lo que se habla y sucede aquí nunca sale del edificio. Si alguien habla, Percy se entera, y se asegurará de que la persona no vuelva".

Nico se sorprendió. Estas personas salían con quién sabe qué de aquí. Y sin embargo, ¿era normal? "Com-Por-Yo " no sabía qué decir.

"La mayoría de nosotros estamos sorprendidos por la naturaleza de las cosas cuando lleguemos. Ya te acostumbrarás. Recuerda lo que dije, sin embargo, no hablaria de ello con nadie. Ni siquiera con los otros empleados. Sólo los niños Perdidos hablan de ello. Tu eres una persona adoptada, pero Percy no te ha presentado como un niño perdido. Sé que suena duro, pero tu no eres un miembro de la 'sociedad secreta'. "Dijo con una suave sonrisa en su rostro. "No quiero sonar cruel, ni nada. Sólo estoy siendo realista. Sera mejor si ni siquiera sepas lo que pasa aquí."

"No sé lo que está pasando aquí. Parece como un lugar de encuentro para los señores del crimen. Hay un piso entero de que tengo prohibido pisar. Este lugar es tan confuso. Sin embargo, estoy feliz de estar aquí. Prefiero estar aquí que en las calles".

Los labios de Annabeth se convirtieron en una fina linea. "Agradece de que estás trabajando solamente en el bar."

Nico la miró. "Apolo dijo que eras una de las primeras que aquí."

Annabeth asintió. "Sí, yo fui la primera. En realidad, lo que la mayoría de la gente no sabe es que yo estaba aquí antes de que Percy se hiziera cargo. Él estaba trabajando al igual que el resto de nosotros cuando llegué." Su mirada parecía volverse distante. "Él no era ... tan agradable como lo es ahora. Vivió en las calles durante mucho tiempo antes de que Gea le encontrara. Tomo mucho trabajo por parte de Gea para convertirlo en lo encantador que es hoy. Nunca se lo he dicho a nadie más, y te agradecería que no le digas a nadie. "

"Te prometo que no lo haré," le aseguró. Ella asintió con la cabeza, aparentemente perdida en sus pensamientos.

"Bueno, creo que tenemos que volver al trabajo." Ella se puso de pie y extendió su mano para ayudarlo a pararse. "Creo que te ira muy bien por aquí."

Nico se alegró cuando lo dejaron salir a la una. Casi se había dormido dos veces en la escuela el día anterior. No quería tener que repetir eso. No perdió tiempo desatando su delantal y se dirigío hacia el ascensor.

Sonrió a Thalia cuando vio a la chica en el ascensor. Ella, sin embargo, parecía nerviosa por tener al chico a bordo. Ella estaba de pie al lado de un hombre que parecía ser de unos treinta años. Llevaba un par de gafas y el pelo peinado hacia atrás. Ella le dio una sonrisa nerviosa mientras subia. Él apretó el botón de su piso y el ascensor comenzó a descender.

Nico miró a Thalia. Llevaba una chaqueta de camuflaje y un par de pantalones negros sueltos. Como si sintiera su mirada en ella, ella apretó su agarre en la parte delantera de la chaqueta. Nico le frunció el ceño. No pensó mucho en ello, sin embargo. Estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a la rareza por aquí.

El ascensor se detuvo y dio un paso hacia fuera, pero no lo hizo Thalia. Él le devolvió la mirada cuando la puerta empezó a cerrarse de nuevo. Ella sólo le dio un pequeño ademan. Se quedó fuera de las puertas del ascensor por un momento, sin entender lo que acababa de suceder. Se encogió de hombros y se dirigió por su pasillo.

Una puerta al final del pasillo se abrió y Percy salió. Se pasó una mano por el pelo mientras la puerta se cerraba. Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de Nico mirándolo. Lanzó en una de sus famosas sonrisas y se dirigió hacia el. El chico le sonrió cuando abrió la puerta. "¿Estás por ir a la cama?" Preguntó Percy, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

"Creo que puedo esperar por un tiempo, si quieres entrar," Nico respondió con una sonrisa. Percy asintió con la cabeza y los dos entraron en la suite. Percy se sentó en el sofá y le indicó a unirse a él. Nico cogió el mando a distancia y encendió el televisor. Se dio la vuelta para hacer frente a Percy, cuyos ojos se dirigieron rápidamente a su cara. ¿Estaba Percy viéndole el trasero? "¿Qué te gustaría ver?"

Percy se encogió de hombros. "Estoy bien con cualquier cosa. Simplemente quiero relajarme antes de ir a la cama." miro los canales hasta encontrar algo adecuado. Decidió bajar el volumen para que pudieran hablar.

"Así que, ¿por qué estabas en ese cuarto? ¿Pensé que habías dicho que tenías que trabajar hasta tarde?" preguntó, mirando curioso.

Percy se aclaró la garganta. "Oh, eso eran negocios. Sólo hablar de negocios con uno de los muchachos."

"Entonces haces discusiones de negocios nocturnos. Es la una de la mañana."

Percy se rió nerviosamente. "Sí, bueno tengo que hacer tiempo para todo. Por lo tanto, Nico, háblame de ti. ¿Qué te llevo la calle de todos modos?"

Nico empezó a juguetear con las manos. "B-Bueno, yo le dije a mi papá que era gay. No fue muy bien y él me dijo que me fuera. Yo no entendía cómo podía hacer eso por algo tan pequeño," susurró, tirando sus piernas hasta el pecho.

Percy le frunció el ceño. ¿Acaso Percy le tampoco le gustaban los chicos gay? No parece el tipo homofóbico. Su rostro parecía suavizar cuando vio su expresión ansiosa. "Lo siento, Nico. No te merecías eso." Él palmeó su pierna. "Entonces, ¿como era la vida antes de que fueras echado?"

"Bueno, no me llevo muy bien con mi papá. Mi mamá es una mujer agradable, pero ella no nos defendía cuando papá estaba enojado con nosotros. Ella es demasiado tranquila para eso. Bianca era la única que realmente se encargó de mí. Ella trató de protegerme todo lo que pudo. La noche que me fui, la oí gritar a papá por lo que estaba haciendo. Sólo espero que no la haya golpeado por eso".

"¿Alguna vez te golpeó?" Preguntó Percy, apretando la mandíbula.

Asintió. "Un par de veces. La noche que todo sucedió que salieron unos moretones en mi brazo y mi mejilla." Nico miró a Percy. El muchacho tenía una expresión sombría en el rostro, pensó que casi parecía asesina. "Creo que estoy contento de estar aquí, porque, es una mejora con respecto a mi antigua vida también."

Percy pareció salir de su ira y miró hacia abajo. "No digas eso, Nico."

"¿Por qué no? Todo parece tan grandioso por aquí. ¿Por qué todo el mundo sigue diciendo cosas como esas?"

"Tú-" Percy suspiró. "No importa. No es tan importante. Me aseguraré de que no lo tengas difícil otra vez." Percy se recostó contra el sofá. "Ahora, vamos a ver esta película." se recostó en el sofá y los dos se dispusieron a ver la película que había elegido. Nico tomó nota de brazo de Percy caer sobre el sofá detrás de su espalda. Trató de ocultar la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios.


	5. El llamado de la sirena

El llamado de la sirena

Capítulo 5

Nico se despertó con el sonido de su alarma. Gimiendo lo apago sentándose en la cama y se estiró. El resto de la semana había pasado volando con bastante rapidez y, por suerte, era viernes. Se arrastró fuera de la cama y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Miró su pecho en el espejo. Su apetito había vuelto casi a la normalidad, pero pasarían un par de semanas para que notara algún cambio en su físico. Se limpió la cara mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla.

Salió de la ducha y mientras se secaba escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta. No había hecho planes para que alguien lo llevara a la escuela hoy, lo que pudo haber sido un error. No sabía cómo iba a llegar allí. Se puso sus pantalones y agarró una camisa mientras se dirigía a la puerta. Al abrirla se encontró a Percy en el otro lado. "Buenos días Nico," dijo Percy alegremente.

Nico le sonrió, deslizando su camisa por la cabeza. Captó los ojos de Percy parpadeando mientras su miraba regresaba a su rostro. ¿Había estado mirando su torso? Probablemente sólo estaba comprobando si su condición había mejorado. "Buenos días," respondió, dirigiéndose de nuevo al cuarto de baño. Percy entro tras él.

"Pensé que podría llevarte a la escuela." Nico le sonrió en el espejo. "Tengo algunos asuntos que atender por toda la ciudad, así que pensé que te podía llevar." asintió mientras se cepillaba los dientes. "Oh, algunos de los otros probablemente van a salir mañana, si quieres ir te doy el día libre."

Se dio la vuelta para mirar a Percy. "Qu-Pero se supone que debo trabajar."

Percy se encogió de hombros. "No te preocupes por eso. Voy a conseguir quien te cubra. Ve a divertirte. Habla con Thalia o Apolo, son los que generalmente organizan los planes." Percy metió la mano en su bolsillo trasero y sacó un cheque y una tarjeta de débito. "Casi se me olvida. Puedes cobrar este e ir de compras hoy, si quieres. Quería darte tu primer cheque personalmente." Percy le sonrió cuando el chico lo tomó.

Sus ojos se abrieron en sobremanera ante los números en el cheque. "¡Mierda, Percy!"

"Como ya te había dicho, te di un poco más para ayudarte a empezar. Hice que Leo abriera una cuenta estándar en un banco que está estrechamente conectado a Gea. Puedes ir a depositarlo allá. Voy a hacer que alguien te recoja después de la escuela y te lleve. Luego, puedes usar la tarjeta para comprar lo que quieras". arrojó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Percy. El chico más alto parpadeó hacia Nico, envolviendo lentamente sus brazos alrededor del más pequeño.

"Muchas gracias, Percy. Esto realmente significa mucho. Haz hecho mucho por mí."

"Realmente, no te preocupes por eso. Ahora, date prisa. Tenemos que irnos." Nico siguió a Percy fuera de su suite y por el pasillo hasta el ascensor. Fue un viaje bastante silencioso hacia abajo, pero no le molestó. Había disfrutado de la compañía de Percy durante la semana pasada, a pesar de que no había llegado a ver al chico de ojos verdes mucho, y sin embargo, Percy parecía hacer tiempo para visitarlo.

Salieron en el garaje, y Percy sacó un juego de llaves de su bolsillo. "Wow," dijo Nico cuando llegaron a un coche azul brillante. "No creo haber visto uno como este antes, quiero decir que no sé mucho sobre los autos, pero incluso no creo haber visto un comercial de este."

Percy se rió entre dientes mientras los dos se metían al coche. "Eso es porque no está en el mercado todavía. Conozco a un chico, y él me dio este bebé antes de tiempo. Bastante guay, ¿verdad?" Nico asintió, frotándose la mano sobre el tablero. Percy tomó unos papeles y abrió la guantera, deslizando los documentos en su interior. Algo atrapo brevemente su atención cuando Percy tenía el compartimento abierto. Algo metálico brillaba en su interior. Percy se dio cuenta de que trataba de tener una mejor visión del interior y cerro el compartimiento. Condujo el coche sin decir una palabra.

"Buenas tardes, Nico," Thalia le saludó cuando se deslizó en el asiento del pasajero. "¿Listo para ir a cobrar tu primer sueldo?" asintió. "Yo quería hacer algunas compras, si gustas unirte. Percy dijo que querías comprar ropa."

"Sí, eso sería genial." lanzo su mochila al asiento trasero. "Percy dijo que ustedes saldrían mañana"

Thalia cambiaba de estación tratando de encontrar un poco de buena música. "Sí, tratamos de tomar algo de tiempo para hacer algo divertido en los días libres. Creo que Apolo quería ir a la playa. ¿Quieres venir?"

"Claro. Suena divertido. ¿Todo el grupo va a ir?" Todavía había unos niños perdidos que aún no había conocido, y que se estaba curioso acerca de ellos.

"No, algunos de nosotros tienen que quedarse en el trabajo. Creo Will va a ir. Tu todavía no lo conoces ¿verdad?" negó con la cabeza. "Es algo así como un Apolo pequeño. Incluso se parecen." El coche se detuvo. Abrió la puerta y miró hacia el banco en frente de ellos. Era de varios pisos de altura, lo que probablemente se debía a que atendía a clientes especiales. Nico mantuvo la puerta abierta para Thalia cuando entraron, ganándose una sonrisa de la chica.

Thalia lo llevó por el vestíbulo del edificio. El alzo la mirada para ver a las arañas que colgaban por encima de ellos. Podía ver varios pisos por encima de ellos. Unas pocas personas estaban alrededor de los bordes, conversando. Thalia tiró de su brazo, llamando su atención a la planta baja. Había una corta fila de personas frente a las ventanillas. Sin embargo, Thalía no esperó, camino a una ventanilla que recién abría, adelantándose a la gente en la fila. Nico se disculpó mientras seguía detrás de ella, tratando de no mirar a las miradas que recibía. Thalía puso un brazo alrededor de sus hombros mientras él se acercó a ella.

"Hola, Lacy. Tengo que hacer un depósito y Nico aquí tiene que hacer su primer depósito", dijo Thalía. Ella deslizó su cheque por debajo de la ventana a la chica rubia detrás del mostrador. Lacy tecleó unos números en su ordenador y sacó un trozo de papel. Ella lo llenó y se lo deslizó a Thalia.

"Aquí tienes, Thals. Ahora, vamos con tu amigo." Thalia lo empujó hasta la ventana. "Leo llamó más temprano y abrió tu cuenta, Nico. Si me entregas tu cheque, puedo terminar por ti." Nico sacó el pedazo de papel y lo deslizó hacia ella. Ella repitió el mismo proceso que con Thalía. Sacó una tarjeta y escribió algunos números en ella. Deslizó la hoja de depósito y la tarjeta de regreso a Nico. "Muy bien, ya está todo terminado. Escribí tu número de cuenta de la tarjeta, así que asegúrese de mantenerte al día, así que no se te olvide tu número de cuenta. Puedes verificar tu saldo de cuenta en línea usando su información de cuenta para iniciar sesión en nuestro sitio web". Ella les dio a ambos una sonrisa. "Muy bien. Eso es todo. Que tengas un buen día." Thalía dio a la muchacha un ademan y lo arrastró fuera del edificio.

"Muy bien, ¡vamos de compras!" Thalia anunció, saltando de nuevo en el coche.

"¿No tenemos que esperar un tiempo para que se deposite?" Preguntó.

"Nop. Ellos limpian nuestros cheques tan pronto como se depositan. Nosotros no tenemos que preocuparnos por eso."

Los dos se dirigieron al centro comercial, donde pasaron mirando tiendas. Thalia hacia que se probara cualquier cosa que le llamara la atención. Nico estaba cambiándose cuando Thalia asomó la cabeza en el probador. Él gritó y se cubrió el torso desnudo. Thalia se rió de él. "¿Qué te pasa, Nico?"

"No estoy acostumbrado a que la gente me vea desnudo." Thalia arqueó la ceja.

"No te preocupes por eso. Todos los niños perdidos se han visto el uno al otro desnudos. No es nada que no haya visto antes. No es que tú tengas que preocuparte por algo, Nico. Tu eres bastante atractivo."

Se quitó la camisa, dejando al descubierto su pecho. "Sí, pero he perdido un montón de peso, mientras que en las calles. Es realmente deprimente verme de esta manera."

"No fue tu culpa, Nico. El resto de nosotros nos veíamos iguales o parecidos cuando estábamos en la calle." Los ojos de Thalia veían el torso de Nico. Ella exhaló. "He visto cosas peores. Vas a tener tu antigua figura de vuelta dentro de unas semanas. Habla con uno de los chicos. Ellos te pueden llevar al gimnasio si quieres." asintió y Thalía salió del vestidor.

Salió unos minutos después, vestido con uno de los trajes que ella había elegido para él. "¿Y bien?"

Los ojos de Thalia se iluminaron. "¡Te ves sexy, Nico!" Ella jugueteó con su cabello negro. "Recuérdame de llevarte a conseguir un mejor champú. Tenemos que traer tu pelo de nuevo a la vida. Vamos a hacer que te veas sexy."

"¿Por qué importa mi apariencia?"

"¿Mejores propinas? Te darás cuenta que obtendrás más atención por parte de los clientes, si te ves bien. Además, podría ayudarle a obtener la atención de ... un cierto tipo de ojos verdes." sus mejillas se oscurecieron. "Querrás ocultarlo un poco más si no quieres verte todo avergonzado. Sólo ten cuidado," dijo ella, dando un paso atrás de Nico. Él le dio una mirada extraña. "Percy no suele tomar interés con alguno de sus empleados, o cualquier persona, para el caso." se mordió el labio para no fruncir el ceño. Thalia le dio una sonrisa simpática. "Vamos a llevar esto y cualquier otra cosa que quieras comprar." asintió y volvió a entrar en el vestuario.

Después de que se terminaron con la ropa, bajaron hasta el otro extremo del centro comercial para encontrarle a Nico un poco de champú. Thalia le mostro unas cuantas botellas. miró cada una, tratando de decidir la que más le gustaba. Se decidió por una y la compró.

Thalia se detuvo en una plaza de aparcamiento y los dos salieron de su coche. Sacaron sus maletas desde el asiento trasero y se dirigieron hacia el ascensor. Levantó una ceja cuando Thalia pulsó el botón del vestíbulo. "Apolo va a salir de trabajar pronto. Quiero verlo antes de que se valla", dijo Thalía, notando la mirada inquisitiva de Nico.

"¿Qué está haciendo?" preguntó mientras el ascensor se detuvo y siguió a Thalia saliendo del ascensor hacia el restaurante del hotel.

"Entretener a la gente." Thalía hizo un gesto a una mujer de cabello marrón regordeta detrás del podio. Nico escucho el sonido de un piano. Doblaron una esquina y diviso a Apolo sentado detrás de un piano de cola. Él tenía sus ojos en las teclas mientras sus dedos bailaban sobre ellas. Thalia sacó una silla y se sentó en una mesa cercana. Siguió su ejemplo y se sentó con ella. Los dos se pusieron sus bolsas en el suelo. Nico reconoció la melodía al instante. Escuchó a la reproducción de la introducción tan bellamente.

Finalmente Apolo comenzó a cantar. Su voz era hermosa mientras cantaba la canción conmovedora que Nico amaba tanto.

"I heard that you're settled down  
That you found a girl and you're married now.  
I heard that your dreams came true.  
Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you."

La habitación era tranquila mientras Apolo tocaba, todo el mundo cautivado por su voz, que estaba llena de emoción.

"Old friend, why are you so shy?  
Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light.

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.  
I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
That for me it isn't over.

Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you too  
Don't forget me, I beg  
I remember you said,  
Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,  
Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."

Apolo había cerrado los ojos mientras dejaba que sus dedos tocaban de memoria. Nico se sintió tan atraído por el sonido hipnótico de la voz de Apolo. Era como si estuviera conduciendo sus emociones en la canción y todo el mundo alrededor de él sintió el dolor del chico. Desvió la mirada y vio a un par de mujeres que limpian sus ojos.

"You know how the time flies

Only yesterday was the time of our lives  
We were born and raised  
In a summer haze  
Bound by the surprise of our glory days.

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.  
I'd hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
That for me it isn't over.

Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you too  
Don't forget me, I beg  
I remember you said,  
Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead.

Nothing compares  
No worries or cares  
Regrets and mistakes  
They are memories made.  
Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?

Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you  
Don't forget me, I beg  
I remember you said,  
Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead.

Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you too  
Don't forget me, I beg  
I remember you said,  
Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,  
Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead." 

Apolo dejó escapar un suspiro mientras abría sus ojos. Todos en la sala comenzaron a aplaudir. Nico se encontró aplaudiendo. Apolo se encontró con sus ojos y le dio un guiño. Se puso de pie y se inclinó antes de caminar hacia Thalia y Nico. "Bueno, hola. ¿A qué debo el placer de dos personas tan encantadoras?" Apolo dijo con una sonrisa.

Thalia puso los ojos. "¿terminaste?" -preguntó ella. Apolo asintió. "Está bien. ¿Te importaría darnos una mano? Fuimos de compras."

"Eso veo," Apolo se rio entre dientes. Cogió dos bolsas y los tres de salieron del restaurante. "Oh, ¿qué es esto?" Nico se volvió para mirarlo. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio a algunas piezas de la ropa interior que Thalia le había hecho comprar. "Vaya, vaya, Nico. Tendrás que modelar estos para mí en algún momento." se sonrojó. Thalia y Apolo compartieron una risa. Apolo dejó caer la ropa en la bolsa y los tres subieron al ascensor.

"Mañana iremos a la playa, cierto?" -preguntó Thalia.

"Por supuesto. Tengo que trabajar en mi bronceado, igual que tu, estas bastante pálida." Apolo pico el brazo de Thalia. Sus ojos miraron a Nico. "También tú."

"Siempre estoy pálido," murmuró. Miró a Apolo por un momento. "Tienes una hermosa voz."

Apolo le sonrió. "Bueno, gracias. Mi objetivo es agradar."

"No alimentes su ego, Nico. Él ya tiene suficiente" Thalia intervino

Apolo se fingió herido. "Tus palabras me cortaron profundamente, hermosa doncella." Thalia puso los ojos en blanco, dándole un empujón a Apolo quien sólo sonrió. Nico había empezado a notar durante la semana pasada que los otros realmente eran muy cercanos. Parecían tan cómodos unos con otros que no podía dejar de preguntarse si alguna vez seria parte de su círculo.

"Esa canción sonaba como si tuviera significado para ti," dijo, matando la risa. Thalia se aclaró la garganta mientras Apolo se le quedó mirando.

"Supongo que sí. ¿Una historia para otro momento? Es sólo que arruinaría la atmósfera alegre." Nico asintió. "En este momento, tenemos que estar listos para el trabajo." El trío salió del ascensor. "Ustedes dos dejen sus cosas y nos vemos en el bar."

La noche pasó sin mucho entusiasmo.

Nico salió del ascensor en el garaje, donde el grupo había acordado reunirse. Vio a todos de pie alrededor de los coches de Thalia y Apolo. El ultimo lo saludó cuando vio al muchacho. Todo el mundo ya estaba vestido con su ropa de playa. Thalía se sentó en la parte de atrás de su coche hablando con Piper. Calypso, Beckendorf, y Silena estaban en su propia conversación. Sus ojos cayeron sobre un chico al lado de Apolo. A juzgar por su aspecto, era Will. Thalia tenía razón, ellos se parecían. Tenían el mismo color de pelo rubio, excepto que el de Will era lacio y colgaba sobre sus ojos. Tenían los mismos ojos azules de color como los de Apolo. Era unos centímetros más bajo que Apolo, probablemente alrededor de seis pies. Incluso tenían el mismo color de piel bronceada. Si Nico no supiera que no estaban relacionados, pensaría que eran hermanos. Se veía como una versión más joven de Apolo.

"Nico, esta es Will", dijo Apolo, señalando al muchacho a su lado. Will se apartó de la parte posterior del coche de Apolo y estrechó su mano.

"Encantado de conocerte," dijo Will con una sonrisa. Maldita sea, incluso tenían la misma sonrisa brillante. Nico le devolvió la sonrisa y se trasladó a pie al otro lado de Apolo.

"Está bien", dijo Thalía, aplaudiendo. "Vamos a tomar mi coche y el de Apolo y de nos dividimos en forma pareja. Piper, Beckendorf, y Silena podemos cabalgar conmigo. El resto de ustedes perdedores puede irse en el coche de Apolo." Apolo sólo puso los ojos y sacó sus llaves. Todos se amontonaron en los coches y salieron del estacionamiento.

Nico se sentó en la parte de atrás con Calypso, mientras que los dos rubios se sentaron en la delantera. Por la forma en los dos interactuaban, se podría pensar que eran hermanos. Will seguía tratando de cambiar la música, y Apolo seguía apartando su mano. Calypso sonrió de sus payasadas. "Así que, ¿cómo llegaste al hotel?" le preguntó, decidiendo que quería llegar a conocer mejor a los demás.

Calypso frunció los labios, ella no parecía feliz de responder. "Me mudé aquí después de la secundaria, tratando de perseguir mis sueños. Yo quería probar el modelaje, pero no funcionó para mí. Para resumir, Percy me encontró y ... alivió un problema que tuve. Él me preguntó si yo tenía un lugar para quedarse, y cuando le dije que no me trajo al Lotus ".

"¿Cómo no pudiste ser modelo? Eres muy bonita. Deben de haber sido ciegos."

Calypso le sonrió. "Gracias. Ya lo he superado. Estoy contenta con mi vida ahora, supongo." Nico miró por la ventana mientras el coche se detuvo. Habían llegado a la playa. Abrió la puerta y siguió al grupo a través de la arena. Thalia se detuvo y tiró sus cosas, reclamándolo como su lugar. Apolo y Will no perdieron tiempo en despojarse de sus camisas. Al igual que Apolo, Will tenía el cuerpo de surfista. Se dio cuenta de algo mientras los miraba, ninguno de ellos tenía ningún rastro de vello corporal. Todas las piernas y las axilas de los chicos estaban completamente faltas de vello. Thalia les arrojó un poco de loción de bronceado y los rubios se lo frotaron el uno del otro. Cuando terminaron, Apolo le arrojó la botella.

Nico se removió un poco, incómodo por tener que estar sin camisa en frente de ellos, una vez más. "No tienes nada que sea tímido, Nico", dijo Silena en una voz suave. "Todos nuestros cuerpos estaban bastante mal cuando llegamos por primera vez, no te avergüences. Estarás de vuelta a la normalidad pronto."

"Eso me recuerda", dijo Thalía, tocando Apolo con su pie. " ¿porque no alguno de ustedes muchachos no lo lleva al gimnasio del hotel?

Beckendorf palmaditas Nico en la parte posterior. "Claro. La próxima vez que vayamos vamos para arriba, Nico. Estoy seguro de que los Stolls o Will podrían hacer un buen compañero de entrenamiento para ti."

"Stolls?" Preguntó Nico.

"Oh, supongo que nadie le dijo que su apellido. Travis y Connor, los gemelos Stoll," dijo Piper, ella se había sentado en una toalla. Nico asintió.

"¿Son todos ustedes tan consciente con tu apariencia? ¿Hacer ejercicio y comer adecuadamente?" Preguntó. Se había dado cuenta de que la mayoría de las veces los niños perdidos comían bastante saludable y que se ejercitaban también.

"Como he dicho, Nico, es todo acerca de hacer esas grandes cantidades de dinero. Los clientes están más dispuestos a dar propina si piensan que eres sexy", dijo Thalía con un guiño.

Nico asintió. Él bajó las manos a la parte inferior de su camisa y se la puso sobre su cabeza. Todo el mundo le sonrió. "Mira, ahora que no era tan malo, ¿verdad?" Apolo dijo, tomando el bloqueador de Nico y frotándoselo en la espalda. "Sin embargo, necesitaras esto. Tu piel es muy pálida, no queremos que se queme. Eso no llama mucho la atención."

Beckendorf sacó una pelota de voleibol de la bolsa de Silena. "¿Qué tal una revancha, Apolo?"

Apolo le sonrió. "Creo que estoy dispuesto a patear tu trasero de nuevo, gran hombre."

"Entonces es bueno que tenemos los números pares," Calypso añadió, al estar junto a Apolo y Will. Parecía que se estaban formando equipos. "Vamos, Nico, que puedes estar en nuestro equipo."

Nico había disfrutado sorprendentemente el juego. Habían salido victoriosos, pero sabía que era sobre todo debido a Apolo y Will. Los dos parecían ser naturales en todo lo relacionado a la playa. Nico había llegado a estar accidentalmente distraído en un par de ocasiones durante el juego mirando a sus cuerpos. Después de que el juego terminó, el grupo se dirigió hacia el agua. Nico estaba sentado en los hombros de Apolo enfrentó a Silena en los hombros de Beckendorf. Nico gritó cuando Beckendorf hizo tropezar a Apolo y los dos cayeron al agua. Apolo se rió cuando salieron del agua, salpicando a Beckendorf.

Las cosas se calmaron después de eso. La mayor parte del grupo salió del agua y se recostaron bajo el sol. Nico se quedó fuera con Apolo en el agua, que había querido atrapar al chico solo para preguntar acerca de esa canción. "¿Apolo?" Preguntó.

"¿Hmm?" pregunto Apolo, sacudiendo su cabello. "¿Qué pasa, Nico?"

"¿Puedo preguntar acerca de esa canción que cantaste? ¿Lo qué significa para ti?"

Los ojos de Apolo miraron al agua. Nico vio un destello de dolor a través de sus ojos. "Bueno, cuando salí ente mi padre, no era solamente por la escuela. Yo era estúpido y lo hice sobre todo por un chico que estaba viendo en ese momento. Él era un par de años mayor que yo, acababa de terminar la universidad. Bueno, cuando mi padre me echó, me fui a vivir con él. El problema fue que había conseguido una oferta de trabajo aquí en California. "Apolo pasó una mano por su rostro. "Yo era estúpido y me mudé con él." Nico dio Apolo una mirada comprensiva. "Viví con él durante un tiempo por aquí, pero las cosas se pusieron incómodas. Él tipo estaba tratando de entrar en la política, así que tenerme a su alrededor no hubiera sido bueno para su imagen."

"¿Él te echo a las calles?" Preguntó Nico, con una expresión de choque escrita en su rostro.

"¿no me digas que estás sorprendido por este tipo de cosas? Sé que has escuchado del pasado de algunos. Todos hemos pasado por cosas malas. Como te hemos dicho antes, el mundo no es el lugar lindo que piensas que es. Uno hace lo que tiene que hacer para sobrevivir y a no mirar atrás con remordimiento".

"¿Lo has visto de nuevo?"

Los ojos de Apolo parecían ser distantes, su mirada perdida en la puesta del sol. "Una vez. Después que me dieron el trabajo en el Lotus, se presentó. Se había casado."

"¿Qué quería?"

"Lo que todos los que vienen al Lotus quieren. Un pedazo de paraíso." Nico lo miró con confusión, sin embargo, Apolo no dijo nada más. Sabía que había terminado con la conversación. Era triste, todas sus historias eran. Se preguntó cuál era la historia de Percy. Annabeth había dicho que no había sido tan agradable cuando ella lo había conocido, algo malo debió de haberle pasado también. Tendría que preguntarle a Percy en algún momento.


End file.
